Dark Shadows
by teirathel
Summary: Harry will Rache und endlich ein etwas normales Leben haben, aber alles kommt anders als man glaubt.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Dark shadows  
Autor: Teirathel  
E-Mail: teirathel  
Teil: 1/?  
Status: In Arbeit  
Freigabe: PG-18-Slash  
Pairing: Harry/Snape  
Warning(s): death, sad, slash  
Zusammenfassung: Harry will endlich ein etwas normales Leben, aber alles kommt anders als man glaubt.  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und in diesem Fall sogar die Situationen gehören JKRowling, ich benutzen sie nur zu meiner eigenen Fantasie :P  
Note: Dies ist eine Mitmachgeschichte, also Ideen schicken.

Es war eine stürmische Sommernacht als ein Junge von 16 Jahren am Fenster seines Zimmers saß und dem Regen draußen nachschaute. Sein Name lautet Harry Potter. Er ist eigentlich ein ganz normaler Junge, aber in seinen Adern fließt Magie. Außer seinen Verwandten bei denen er lebt, weiß niemand, dass er ein Zauberer ist. Jedenfalls nicht in Surrey, aber außerhalb dieses Städtchens war er der Junge-der-noch-lebt, eine Berühmtheit.

Aber Harry war es leid berühmt zu sein. Am Anfang fand er es noch toll von jedem bewundert zu werden, aber jetzt wo der Krieg immer näher rückte und jeder so viel von ihm erwartete, wollte er einfach nur ein normaler Junge sein, der nicht von jedem begafft wurde, wegen seiner Narbe und jeder seine Freundschaft wollte nur wegen seinem Geld. Ja, Harry hatte herausgefunden, dass Ron und Hermine nur hinter seinem Geld her waren und deshalb seine Freundschaft wollten.  
Aber in wenigen Augenblicken würde Harry 17 sein und sein Leben würde einen Neuanfang machen, ohne Verwandten die einen wie einen Hauselfen behandelten und ohne Freunde, die einen belügen.  
Noch 10 Sekunden…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…die Kirchglocke kündigt Mitternacht an. Harry spürte Dumbledores Schutzzauber abschwächen. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und ließ seine Sachen in seinen Koffer fliegen. Aber bevor er verschwinden würde, würde er sich noch ein wenig an seinen Verwandten rächen.

Er ging zu ihrem Zimmer und als er es betrat fuhr Vernon ihn schon an.  
„Freak, was hast du in unserem Zimmer zu suchen und wieso hast du deinen Stab dabei? Du darfst außerhalb deiner abnormen Schule nicht zaubern."  
„Aber, aber, Onkel Vernon, hast du etwa vergessen, dass ich heute Geburtstag habe?"  
Vernons Gesicht wurde aschfahl. Natürlich wusste er was das zu bedeuten hatte; der Junge hatte die Erlaubnis zu zaubern.  
„Nun Onkel Vernon werde ich euch alles heimzahlen was ihr mir angetan habt."  
„Wir dir angetan…", begann Vernon zu schreien.  
„Silencio", unterbrach ihn Harry.  
Vernon zeterte weiter und wurde noch wütender weil Harry ihn nicht mehr hören konnte. Nun widmete Harry sich seiner Tante zu, die bis jetzt keinen Ton von sich gegeben hat.  
„Tante Petunie, ich frage mich was meine Mutter wohl sagen würde, wenn sie wüsste wie ihr mich behandelt habt."  
Sie wagte es nicht auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Vernon meckerte immer noch doch das sollte sich jetzt ändern. Harry sprach nochmal einen Silencio auf das ganze Zimmer und richtete dann seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Onkel.

„Finite Incantatem"  
Sein Onkel holte schon wieder Luft um ihm irgendetwas entgegen zu schleudern, aber Harry ließ ihm keine Zeit dafür und sprach ohne zu zögern: „Crucio".  
Vernon schrie wie am Spieß, aber natürlich konnte niemand das hören außer Harry und Petunia, die angefangen hatte zu weinen, traute sich aber nicht Harry anzubetteln ihren Mann zu verschonen.  
Natürlich hatte Harry auch daran gedacht das Haus mit einem Schutzzauber zu belegen, damit keine Auroren plötzlich auftauchen sollten um ihn nach Azkaban zu bringen, da er ja gerade dabei war einen Unverzeihlichen zu benutzen. Nein niemand würde ihn finden, jedenfalls nicht sofort. Er war froh, dass er solch einen Zauber gefunden hatte. Er schaute seinen Onkel noch eine Weile an und genoss dieses Gefühl der Macht über ihn, doch nun war es Zeit Abschied zu nehmen.  
„Ich werde jetzt gehen, aber nicht ohne eure Gedächtnisse zu löschen. Ich will ja schliesslich nicht, dass man mich verhaftet.", erklärte er seelenruhig.  
„Du Monster!", schrie Tante Petunia.  
„Vielen Dank Tante Petunia und jetzt Obliviate" somit richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die beiden.  
Beide kippten ohnmächtig auf ihr Bett. Harry drehte sich um, ging nun in Dudleys Zimmer und sprach auch hier einen ‚Obliviate'. Dudley war zwar dumm, aber nicht so bescheuert als dass er dem Ministerium alles erzählen würde, auch wenn seine Eltern das leugnen. Somit würde das Ministerium nur Verdacht schöpfen und das wollte Harry nun wirklich nicht.

Er nahm all seine Habseligkeiten, die er in seinem Koffer verstaut hatte und verkleinerte diesen um ihn in seinen Umhang zu stecken. In der Tür drehte er sich noch mal um und begutachtete sein altes Zimmer in dem er die letzten Jahre gelebt hatte. Er hob seinen Stab.  
„Evanesco"  
Langsam verschwand ein Gegenstand nach dem anderen und liess ein leeres Zimmer zurück in dem jetzt keiner mehr sehen würde, dass hier einmal jemand gelebt hatte. Man würde glauben, dass Dudley kurz zuvor ausgezogen sei und dass dies sein altes Zimmer war. Trotz der Entschlossenheit die Harry am Anfang noch gespürt hatte überkam ihn dennoch jetzt wo er alles verschwinden sah die Traurigkeit.  
Den Kopf schüttelnd und damit die Gefühle verbannend, verließ er das Haus, für immer.

-  
Somit ist das erste Kapitel fertig. ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen auch wenn es etwas kurz war. ich werde versuchen etwas längere zu machen. falls ihr irgentlwelchen ideen habt was ich einbauen soll könnt ihr mir ruhig eine Mail schicken und ich werde sehen was ich tun kann. Also Leute schön schicken und bis bald  
Teirathel


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo ihr Lieben  
erstaunt dass es schon weitergeht? :) nun ab morgen wird es wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell weiter gehen. trotzdem bin ich froh, dass Leute mitmachen und ich werde eure Vorschläge berücksichtigen. aber nun ende des Gelabbers und weiter mit der Geschichte.

Kapitel 2

Harry nahm den Fahrenden Ritter und fuhr nach London in den Tropfenden Kessel. Dort mietete er sich ein Zimmer und legte sich erst mal hin. Es war ja noch früh am Morgen und keines der Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse hat jetzt schon geöffnet.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Schläfchen, streckte sich Harry erst mal und ging dann ins Bad.  
‚Boah wie seh ich denn aus? Man sieht, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr in den Spiegel geschaut habe. '  
Harry bemerkte, dass seine Haare so lang geworden sind, dass man nicht einmal mehr seine Narbe sehen konnte.  
‚Somit erkennt mich auch keiner. Ich glaube ich werde mal bei einem Optiker vorbei schauen. Vielleicht kann der ja was mit meinen Augen machen damit ich keine Brille mehr brauche.'  
Außerdem hat er ein paar Muskeln angelegt, die er während der Ferien hart antrainiert hat wenn er Zeit hatte.  
‚nun denn auf in die Winkelgasse.'

Nach einem guten Frühstück machte sich Harry auf in die Winkelgasse. Zuerst zum Optiker damit dieses Problem schnell behoben ist. Harry erinnerte sich, dass Ron ihm mal gesagt hatte, dass es einen ziemlich guten geben soll, aber der sei in der Nokturngasse. Natürlich war Ron ein Angsthase und somit schlenderte Harry in die Nokturngasse. Wie immer lungerten seltsame Gestalten in der Gasse herum, aber Harry ging einfach an ihnen vorbei als seien sie Luft. Was er dabei nicht bemerkte, war, dass jede Gestalt an der er vorbei ging seinen Kopf in Demut verneigte.  
Bald hatte er den Optiker gefunden, in grossen Buchstaben las Harry über dem Geschäft ‚Ayton's Optik' und betrat dieses. Von außen sah es ziemlich heruntergekommen aus, aber was Magie nicht alles zustande brachte, war das Innere hell, freundlich und vor allem sauber. Aber kein Mensch in Sicht.  
„Hallo?", rief Harry.  
„Guten Tag!", sagte jemand hinter ihm.  
Vor Schreck drehte Harry sich um und erblickte einen Mann in einem weißen Kittel.  
„Nun denn Mr. Potter wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte der Mann freundlich.  
„Wie kann es sein, dass jeder in einem Geschäft meinen Namen sofort weiß?"  
Diese Frage lag ihm schon länger auf dem Herzen, schon seit seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts.  
„Nun Mr. Potter jeder Ladenbesitzer hat einen Zauberspruch auf seiner Tür damit er weiß wer seinen Laden betritt. Somit brauchen wir nicht nachzufragen und bleiben immer höflich gegenüber unserem Kunden."  
„Oh." War alles was Harry dazu sagte. ‚klingt logisch. Nun denn…' er räuspert sich.  
„Ich würde gern wissen ob es im Bereich des Möglichen liegt mich endgültig von meiner Brille zu trennen."  
„Dann kommen sie mit, Mr. Potter."  
Somit führte er Harry durch einen Schleier in den hinteren Raum. Er bat Harry auf einem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen. Mr. Ayton zog seinen Zauberstab und zog ihn über Harrys Augen.  
„Hm… wirklich seltsam."  
„Was denn?"  
„Wie es scheint wollte jemand, dass sie schlecht sehen. Es liegt ein Zauber auf ihren Augen."  
Harrys Augen wurden groß. ‚was hat das denn nun zu bedeuten?'  
„Soll ich ihn entfernen?", fragte Mr. Ayton.  
„Aber unbedingt."  
„Nun denn. Dann bitte ich sie ihre Brille abzusetzen, sich nach hinten zu lehnen und die Augen zu schließen."  
Harry tat wie ihm gesagt wurde. Zuerst spürte er gar nichts, dann ein warmes kribbelndes Gefühl und zum Schluss einen scharfen Schmerz. Aber Harry blieb stumm, er wollte keine Schwäche zeigen.  
„Sie können die Augen vorsichtig öffnen.", hörte Harry Ayton's Stimme.  
Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen einen Spalt breit. Zuerst war alles noch verschwommen aber je öfter er sie schloss und wieder öffnete umso klarer wurde seine Sicht.  
„Wow ich seh tatsächlich besser. Sogar viel besser. Ich danke ihnen vielmals."  
„Nichts zu danken."  
„Was schulde ich ihnen?"  
„Normalerweise 5 Galleonen, aber bei ihnen war es ja kein körperliches Problem sondern ein Fluch, deshalb gar nichts."  
„Sind sie sicher?", hakte Harry unglaubwürdig nach.  
„Absolut!"  
Mr. Ayton grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Harry bedankte sich noch einmal und verließ das Geschäft.

Nächster Halt Gringotts.  
Er wollte ja schließlich ausgiebig einkaufen gehen. Es beschlich ihn jedes Mal ein komische s Gefühl wenn er die Bank betrat, so als würden die Kobolde ihn durchschauen, alle seine Gedanken hören. Harry ging nach vorne zu Griphook, der sofort aufblickte.  
„Ah Mr. Potter. Ich habe sie schon erwartet. Bitte folgen sie mir."  
Harry, der sich ein wenig überrumpelt vorkam, folgte gehorsamst. Sie betraten einen Nebenraum in dem Harry sich in einen Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch niederließ.  
„Nun Mr. Potter. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt wann sie hier auftauchen würden. Ich habe hier die Erbpapiere von Mr. Black…"  
„Von Sirius?", unterbrach Harry ihn.  
„Ja. Sein letzter Wille beinhaltet, dass sie sein einziger Erbe sind, nachdem ihre Eltern verschieden sind. Er hinterlässt ihnen sein Haus und sein Vermögen in den Black Verliesen. Wenn sie dieses Erbe antreten werden sie automatisch auch seinen Namen annehmen, da es keine anderen Erben der Familie Black mehr gibt und Mr. Black seinen Namen aber weiterleben lassen wollte. Somit würden sie auch seinen Titel als Duke annehmen."  
Harrys Kinnlade fiel immer weiter. ‚ich ein Duke?'  
„Ähm…wie viele Verliese beinhaltet das Erbe?"  
Griphook nahm ein Pergament zur Hand und zitierte:  
„Einst waren es sechs Verliese, die sich aus dem großen Hauptverlies, dem Verlies von Mr. Rubeus Black, Mr. Sirius Black, Ms. Narzissa Black, Ms. Andromeda Black und Ms. Bellatrix Black zusammensetzte, aber nachdem Mr. Blacks Bruder und dessen Eltern verstorben sind hat er alle Verliese bis auf die der Damen zusammenlegen lassen. Trotzdem haben sie als Oberhaupt der Familie das Recht auch die anderen Verliese einzusehen."  
„Haben sie auch eine Zusammenfassung wie viel sich auf den Konten befindet?"  
„Selbstverständlich. Wir machen alle paar Monate eine Bestandsaufnahme."  
Griphook reichte ihm eine Pergament. Harry ging sich die Zahlen durch und staunte nicht schlecht.  
„Wollen sie das Erbe antreten?"  
„Ja, ich werde meinem Paten diese Ehre erweisen."

-  
und wie hat euch das zweite Kapitel gefallen? schreibt fleissig Reviews damit ich weiterschreiben kann.  
Teirathel


	3. Chapter 3

Ging doch schneller als gedacht :) eure Ideen haben mich wirklich inspiriert und hier ist das Resultat, vorerst :P  
Viel Spass

Kapitel 3

Griphook nahm ein paar weitere Pergamente und hielt sie Harry hin.  
„Sie müssen diese hier unterschreiben, damit wir alles in die Wege leiten können. Wollen sie ihre Konten mit denen von Mr. Black zusammenlegen?"  
Harry überlegte: ‚Soll ich? Wäre wohl besser. So kann ich den Überblick über alle meine Ausgaben behalten. ' „Ja gerne."  
„Sollen die alten Überweisungen intakt bleiben?", fragte Griphook.  
Nun war Harry mehr als erstaunt.  
„Welche Überweisungen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern welche in Auftrag gegeben zu haben."  
„Nun sie wurden ja auch nicht von ihnen in Auftrag gegeben, sondern vom Orden des Phönix."  
„Wie…?"  
Griphook legte ihm die in Auftrag gegebenen Überweisungen vor. Darauf stand geschrieben, dass monatlich jeweils 500 Galleonen an den Orden, die Weasley und Granger Familie und an Dumbledore selbst überwiesen wurden.  
„Machen sie das rückgängig und ich will das Geld wiederhaben egal wie! Das ist doch wohl die Höhe mich auszunehmen wie eine Weihnachtsgans."  
Harry war außer sich vor Wut.  
„selbstverständlich. Wollen sie auch einen Schutz auf ihre neuen Konten, damit dieses Missgeschick nicht noch mal vorkommt?"  
„ja.", sagte Harry bestimmend und unterschrieb das Pergament zur Zusammenlegung. ‚Sie sollen sich die Zähne ausbeißen wenn sie noch mal an mein Geld kommen wollen. '  
„Wir werden am besten einen Blutschutz nehmen, das ist die effektivste Methode. Bitte folgen sie mir. Wir müssen dafür zu ihrem Verlies."  
Beide verließen das Büro, stiegen in den Wagon und fuhren runter zum Verlies. Dort angekommen staunte Harry schon mal nicht schlecht. Die Tür zu seinem neuen Verlies war doppelt so groß wie das der Potters. In der Mitte ragte ein Wolfskopf heraus, dessen Maul offen stand.  
„Die Konten wurden bereits zusammengelegt. Deshalb wurde die Tür angepasst."  
‚Das ging aber schnell. Wie immer, schnell und zuverlässig.', Harry musste grinsen.  
„Sie müssen nun ihre Hand in das Maul stecken. Er wird ihnen einen Tropfen Blut abnehmen und somit den Blutschutz aktivieren."  
Harry tat wie geheißen, er legte seine Hand ins Maul des Wolfes und wartete. Plötzlich schloss sich das Maul. Harry wollte schon in Panik ausbrechen, aber er spürte wie etwas in seinen Finger stach und sein Blut nahm. Kurz darauf entließ ihn der Wolf und fing an zu sprechen.  
„Geboren aus dem Feuer,  
mit roten Augen, so scharf wie die eines Greif,  
erhebst du dich auf Drachenflügeln,  
um die Welt vor dem Untergang zu bewahren.  
Erbe Eriadors sei gewarnt,  
die Zeit ist reif,  
dein Schicksal anzutreten."  
Harry wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte.  
„Macht er das oft?", fragt er Griphook. Von diesem kam aber keine Antwort und so drehte sich Harry um und blickte in ein erschrockenes Koboldgesicht.  
„Ähm…Griphook? Stimmt etwas nicht? Was meinte er damit?"  
Zuerst ging Griphooks Mund nur auf und zu doch dann bekam er doch noch ein paar Worte heraus.  
„Sie…sie sind … der Erbe der magischen Welt."  
„Äh … und was heisst das jetzt?", Harry wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde verwirrter. ‚Zuerst bin ich der Erbe der Blacks und nun der Erbe der magischen Welt? Irgendwie wird mein Tag immer komischer.'  
„Nun Mister Potter das bedeutet wir müssen sofort etwas überprüfen."  
„Ok…" Noch immer unsicher was hier vor sich ging folgte Harry ihm einfach mal. Schließlich wollte er ja auch wissen um was es hier geht.

Wieder im Büro angekommen entnahm Griphook aus seiner Schublade eine Phiole mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit.  
„Dies Mister Potter ist ein Ahnentrank, damit können wir herausfinden mit wem sie verwandt sind. Wir brauchen dafür wieder einen Tropfen von ihrem Blut."  
Griphook hielt ihm eine Nadel hin. Harry stach sich ohne zu zögern in den Finger und ließ das Blut in die Phiole gleiten.  
„und wie lange müssen wir warten?"  
Plopp. Der Trank verfärbte sich lila und verwandelte sich in ein Pergament.  
„Sie müssen es zuerst lesen, da es ihr Blut beinhaltet hat. Danach können sie es gerne weiterreichen."  
Harry nahm das Pergament in die Hand und las.

Getestete Person: Kòr Eriador alias Harry Potter  
Vater: Razh Eriador alias James Potter  
Mutter: Kîm Nîphurî alias Lily Evans

-  
und wieder ein Kapitel fertig  
Teirathel


	4. Chapter 4

Harry konnte es nicht wirklich realisieren. Seine Eltern haben ihre wirklichen Namen geheim gehalten.

„Weiß irgendjemand davon?"

„Nein. Soweit ich in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde, waren ihre Eltern hier immer nur als Potter und Evans bekannt."

‚Das bedeutete, dass nicht einmal Sirius und Remus es wussten. Wo doch sie beide ihre besten Freunde waren. Sie kann ich also nicht über ihre Herkunft ausfragen. Vielleicht finde ich in Hogwarts ein Buch in dem der Name vorkommt. '

Harry verstand es nicht wirklich, aber wahrscheinlich würde er es irgendwann erfahren.

„Mister Potter?"

Griphook riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja?"

„Mister Black hat außerdem beantragt, dass sein letzter Wille vor seiner gesamten Familie sowie seinen Freunden und Angehörigen vorgelesen soll werden. Natürlich erst nachdem sie alles angetreten haben. Würden sie gerne dabei sein, wenn wir es vorlesen?"

Harry senkte seinen Kopf und überlegte. Sollte er ihnen den Schock ihres Lebens verpassen, wenn Gringotts ihn als Alleinerben vorzeigen würden. Ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. In seinem Kopf formte sich schon ein interessanter Plan und deshalb antwortete er.

„Ja."

Seine Stimme triefte nur so von Vorfreude. Griphook hatte schon viele Reaktionen gesehen, aber hier lief ihm ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runter als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah. Das würde bestimmt interessant werden.

„Wann soll die Bekanntgabe stattfinden?", fragte Harry.

„In 5 Tagen. Ist ihnen das Recht?"

„Ja. Sirius erwähnte doch in seinem Testament, dass ich Grundstücke geerbt habe. Um welche handelt es sich da genau?"

„Nun um das Haus am Grimmauldplatz und Black Manor."

„Ist Black Manor bewohnbar?"

„Nun soweit Mister Black mich informiert hatte, war er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr dort, aber er hat mir auch gesagt, dass wenn sie wünschen einzuziehen könnten sie auf Kreacher zurückgreifen um es in Ordnung zu bringen."

Da staunte Harry nicht schlecht. Er musste ja sowieso noch zum Grimmauldplatz um unerwünschte Besucher auszutreiben, dann konnte er ja Kreacher Bescheid geben, dass er solange das Manor auf seine Ankunft vorbereiten sollte. Da kam ihm eine Idee.

„Wäre es möglich die Bekanntgabe bei mir im Manor zu machen?"

„Aber selbstverständlich."

So langsam verstand Griphook was Harry vorhatte. Das würde die Anwesenden sicherlich noch mehr schocken.

„Gut. Haben sie Pergament und Feder? Ich schreibe ihnen auf wen sie kontaktieren sollen."

Griphook händigte ihm besagte Dinge aus. Harry wusste schon genau wen er dabei haben wollte. Nachdem er alle Namen aufgeschrieben hatte, gab er das Pergament zurück.

„ich danke ihnen vielmals. Ich werde nun gehen und alles Weitere vorbereiten lassen. Wenn irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten auftauchen sollten kontaktieren sie mich über Kreacher. Wenn nicht dann sehen wir uns in 5 Tagen."

„Natürlich Mister Potter. Hier haben sie auch noch eine Kreditkarte, somit können sie ihre Einkäufe schneller tätigen."

Harry nickte ihm zu.

„Kreacher."

PLOPP

Kreacher verbeugte sich vor Harry.

„Was kann Kreacher für Master tun?"

Harry verblüffte es schon, dass Kreacher so handzahm war. Sonst wirdt er doch nur so mit Beschimpfungen um sich. Griphook hatte seine Mimik erkannt.

„Kreacher wurde schon vom Testament in Kenntnis gesetzt."

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Kreacher ich möchte, dass du Black Manor in Stand setzt. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja Master. Kreacher wird das sofort erledigen."

PLOPP

Und schon war er verschwunden.

Mit diesen letzten Worten erhob Harry sich und verließ Gringotts.

Draußen angekommen machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in die Nokturngasse. Er hatte konnte sich erinnern, dass die Malfoys dort ihre Kleider kauften und er hatte bis jetzt nur einen Laden gesehen der Kleider verkaufte. Er wollte sich schließlich wie ein Lord kleiden und sie alle noch mehr mit seiner Ausstrahlung schocken. Er bemerkte, dass einige Passanten ihn ängstlich beäugten und blieb deshalb beim nächsten Schaufenster stehen um zu sehen was die Leute so erschreckte. Als er sein Spiegelbild betrachtete sah er, dass seine Augen nur so von mörderischer Vorfreude strahlten. Er musste zugeben, dass selbst Voldemort bei diesem Blick zurückschrecken würde. Ihm gefiel es, sehr sogar. Ja, den gute Harry Potter gibt es nicht mehr.

Als er endlich im Geschäft angekommen war. Begrüßte ihn ein Herr mittleren Alters.

„Guten Tag. Lord Black. Wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein."

Harry zuerst erstaunt, erinnerte sich aber schnell wieder an die Worte vom Optiker.

„Ich bräuchte ein paar Gewänder für spezielle Anlässe und außerdem noch ein gut duzend Hosen, Hemden, Unterwäsche und Schuhe. Alles aus ihrem besten Material."

Der Verkäufer strahlte.

„Aber sicher Lord Black. Wenn ich sie bitten dürfte auf diesem Sockel Platz zu nehmen damit ich ihre Massen nehmen kann."

Harry tat wie geheißen. Wenig später waren alle Massen aufgeschrieben und Harry ging zum Tresen um die Bestellung zu bezahlen.

„Wollen sie schon Sachen sofort haben oder soll ich alles liefern lassen?"

„Nein lassen sie alles nach Black Manor liefern. Wäre es möglich sie innerhalb der nächsten 4 Tage zu bekommen?"

„Aber selbstverständlich. Das macht dann 480 Galleonen."

Harry übergab ihm die Karte. Der Verkäufer entnahm die Daten und gab Harry die Karte wieder.

„Vielen Dank für ihren Einkauf Lord Black. Wir werden die Waren so schnell wie möglich liefern lassen. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

Harry nickte dem Verkäufer zu und verließ das Geschäft. Vor der Tür entdeckte er noch einen Bücherladen.

‚Vielleicht finde ich da etwas über alte Traditionen. Ich will doch schließlich nicht wie ein Idiot dastehen. '

Harry ging im Buchladen erst mal ein paar Reihen auf und ab. Ehe der Verkäufer zu ihm trat.

„Suchen sie etwas Bestimmtes?"

„Ähm… ja, haben sie Bücher über alte Familientraditionen?"

„Ja sicher warten sie einen Moment."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und tauchte nach ein paar Minuten wieder auf. Er reichte Harry das Buch.

„Hier bitte sehr."

Der Titel des Buches lautete ‚Reinblütige Traditionen und ihre Sitten'. Ja das entsprach genau dem was Harry gesucht hatte. Er bezahlte das Buch und machte sich diesmal auf den Weg zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel. Für heute hatte er genug. Morgen würde er zum Grimmauldplatz fahren.


	5. Chapter 5

Am nächsten Morgen apparierte Harry zum Grimmauldplatz und wartete nun, dass das Haus sichtbar wurde. Keine zehn Sekunden später konnte man sehen wie die Häuser nebendran Platz machten. Vollständig erschienen stieg Harry die Treppen hinauf. Als er den Türgriff berührte spürte er wie ein Zauber ihn durchströmte.

‚Ah, der neue Meister ist heimgekehrt. Willkommen Master Black. '

Harry dachte zuerst es würde jemand hinter ihm stehen, aber als er sich umdrehte war niemand da. Woher also kam diese Stimme?

‚Keine Angst, Master. Ich spreche durch ihre Gedanken mit ihnen. Ich habe auch mit Master Sirius geredet. Wollen sie nicht eintreten? '

Jetzt hatte Harry es begriffen. Diese Stimme gehörte dem Haus. Mutiger geworden drückt er die Klinge nach unten und betrat das Haus. Von drinnen konnte er Stimmen hören.

‚Ach ja Dumbledore hatte den Weasleys hier Unterschlupf gewährt solange sie noch kein neues Heim aufgebaut hatten. Aber das wird jetzt ein Ende haben. '

Er durchschritt den Flur zur Küche. Als er die Tür öffnete wurden natürlich alle Gesichter ihm zugewandt. Außer der Weasley Familie war noch Remus und Snape anwesend.

„Ah Harry Schatz wie schön dich zu sehen. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet dich hier zu sehen. Dumbledore hatte nichts gesagt, dass du kommen würdest.", begrüßte ihn Miss Weasley.

Sie kam schon auf ihn zu um ihn in eine Umarmung zu nehmen als Harry vor ihr zurückwich. Sein Kopf so gesenkt, dass niemand seinen Gesichtsausdruck definieren konnte.

„Aber Harry, was ist denn mit dir los?"

Remus und Snape schauten auch nicht schlecht. Beide wussten nicht was das jetzt sollte. Aber schließlich riss Harrys Stimme aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich würde sie bitten mein Haus zu verlassen sonst tu ich es mit Gewalt."

„Was…was hast du gerade gesagt?"

Molly war erschüttert. Remus und Snape waren mehr als nur erstaunt über Harrys Wortwahl.

Snape zeigte dies natürlich nicht.

‚Sein Haus? Was soll das denn jetzt heißen? '

„Ich sagte, sie sollen mein Haus verlassen.", kam Harrys Stimme diesmal bestimmter. Nun richtete sich Ron an Harry.

„Aber Kumpel wo sollen wir denn hin? Du weisst doch das Du-weisst-schon-wer unser Haus niedergebrannt hat."

Harry hob nun seinen Kopf. In seinen Augen sah man nichts als eisige Kälte und seine Lippen formten sich zu diesem diabolischen Lächeln, das er schon gestern an den Tag gelegt hatte. Alle im Saal hielten den Atem an. Noch nie hatten sie Harry so gesehen.

„Von mir aus können sie hingehen wo der Pfeffer wächst.", sagte er.

Nun wurde Ron richtig wütend.

„Wir gehen nirgendwohin. Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass wir hierbleiben dürfen. Du hast gar nichts zu sagen."

„Dumbledore hat hier gar nichts zu sagen, dies ist MEIN HAUS!"

Mit jedem Wort wurde er lauter. Man konnte förmlich die Magie spüren die um ihn wirbelte. Harry durchbohrte Molly und Ron mit seinem Blick. Plötzlich wandte sich Harry ab und sprach.

„Haus ich wünsche das die gesamte Weasley Familie mit ihrem Hab und Gut aus diesem Haus verschwindet."

Die Versammelten fragten sich mit wem Harry da redete als plötzlich eine Stimme ertönte.

„Sehr wohl Master. Auch die andere beiden?"

„Nein die können hierbleiben. Vorerst."

„Sehr wohl."

Dann spürte man einen gewaltigen Ruck und man hörte wie von oben Geräusche und schreie ertönen. Ron und Molly wurden von einem kräftigen Windstoss erfasst und zur Tür befördert. Als die Tür zuschlug war erst mal Totenstille in der Küche. Als Remus sein Wort an Harry richten wollte, ploppte es und Kreacher stand vor ihnen.

„Master, das Manor sei nun bereit für ihre Ankunft."

„Gut. Ich werde mit dir reisen, da ich ja nicht weiss wo es sich befindet."

„Jawohl Meister."

Harry richtete seinen Blick zu den beiden verbliebenden. Remus schluckte unter Harrys Blick, aber Harry lächelte ihn an.

„Remus du kannst solange in diesem Haus bleiben wie du willst. Und Professor…" damit wandte er sich an Snape. „… sie natürlich auch. Falls sie Unterschlupf brauchen können sie ruhig hierher kommen."

Snape nickte ihm zu.

„Harry wo gehst du hin? Wieso hast du gesagt, dass das Haus dir gehört?", fragte Remus.

Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit. Ihr werdet alles noch früh genug erfahren. Das einzige was ich euch sagen kann ist dass ich nach Hause gehe. Bis bald."

Mit einem Plopp verschwand Kreacher zusammen mit Harry. Remus wandte sich dann Snape zu.

„Findest du das nicht auch seltsam?"

Snape schnaubte.

„Man könnte sagen Potter habe etwas in Erfahrung gebracht."

„wie meinst du das?"

„Wie er schon sagte, alles zu seiner Zeit, Lupin."

Plötzlich erschien vor beiden ein schwarzer Brief. Erstaunt blickten sie sich an.

„Erwartest du Post?", fragte Remus.

„Nein und bestimmt kein solcher.", schaubte Snape.

„Öffne du ihn zuerst.", sagte Remus.

„Hast du Angst er könnte verhext sein?", fragte Snape nun doch belustigt.

„Mach schon."

„Nun mach dir mal nicht ins Hemd.", sagte Snape während er den Brief öffnete. Nun begann er zu lesen:

**_Sehr geehrter Mister Snape,_**

**_hiermit wollen wir sie herzlichst zur Testamentsvorlesung von Mister Sirius Orion Black einladen. Besagte Vorlesung wird in 4 Tagen auf Black Manor stattfinden. Sie wurden auf Lord Blacks Wunsch eingeladen. Wir hoffen auf ihre Anwesenheit auch wenn ihr Verhältnis mit dem Verstorbenen nicht das Beste war._**

**_Mit geschätzten Grüssen_**

**_Gringotts_**

**_tts_**


	6. Chapter 6

Kreacher hatte Harry in die Eingangshalle appariert. Noch immer konnte er diese Art zu reisen nicht ausstehen war aber schneller als irgendetwas anderes. Als er sich umschaute blieb ihm der Atem im Halse stecken. Die Halle war unglaublich.

(*A.A: ich habe zum Schluss die Bilder der Zimmer hinzugefügt.)

Wenn man das Haus am Grimmauldplatz mit dem hier vergleichen würde, könnte man glauben die Blacks wären zwei verschiedene Familien gewesen. Dieses hier war einladend hell und das gefiel Harry sehr.

„Erste Kleiderlieferung sei schon angekommen und in ihrem Zimmer. Kann Kreacher noch was für Master tun?"

Kreacher hatte ihn aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Ähm ja könntest du mir zeigen wo ich alles finden kann?"

„sicher kann Kreacher das tun. Bitte folgen sie Kreacher, Master."

Kreacher führte ihn zuerst nach oben in den rechten Korridor. Vor der ersten Tür blieb er stehen.

„Dies sein Arbeitszimmer von Master. Master Black haben es renovieren lassen."

Harry öffnete die Tür und begutachtete das Zimmer. Es war wirklich modern gehalten. Ein großer dunkelbrauner Schreibtisch mitten im Raum, an einer Wand ein Schrank indem man Ordner verstauen konnte und außerdem viele Bilder an den Wänden was dem Raum ein freundliches Ambiente verlieh. Harry war erstaunt, was für ein Geschmack sein Pate hatte, aber er konnte sich nicht wirklich beschweren.

Somit schloss er die Tür und folgte weiter zum nächsten Raum.

„Hier ist das Schlafzimmer, Master. Nur für sie."

Harry öffnete auch hier wieder die Tür. Das Schlafzimmer war auch in hellen Farben eingerichtet mit dunklen Möbeln. Nahe der Eingangstür führte eine weitere Tür ins angrenzende Badezimmer. Er würde sich den Rest noch genauer anschauen, aber erst später.

Kreacher führte ihn noch in die verschiedenen Gästezimmer, die alle in ähnlichen Stil eingerichtet waren, die große Bibliothek, in der Harry bestimmt noch das eine oder andere Buch lesen würde, und den Speisesaal. Die Küche befand sich wie bei den meisten im Keller des Gebäudes genauso wie ein Labor.

Als die Besichtigungstour fertig war, hatte Harry beschlossen sofort einen Abstecher in die Bibliothek zu werfen um vielleicht doch noch etwas über seine Familie herauszufinden und das gekaufte Buch durchzugehen.

„Du kannst gehen Kreacher. Ich werde mich umziehen und mich in die Bibliothek zurückziehen."

„Sehr wohl, Master."

PLOPP

Schon war der Elf verschwunden und Harry machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Dort legte er die Fetzen weg und griff nach einem grünen Hemd, einer schwarzen Hose und neuer Unterwäsche. Danach ging er ins Badezimmer und nahm eine Dusche. Das Gefühl des Wassers beruhigte ihn immer wenn er zu viele Gedanken hatte. Erfrischt und in neuen Kleidern ließ er Kreacher erst mal die alten Sachen verbrennen, schließlich hatte er diese nicht mehr nötig, und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Zwei Stunden später hatte er ein paar interessante Bücher durchgenommen. Eines dieser Bücher besagte, dass die Familie Eriador seit Generationen magische Wesen seien, aber genaueres hatte er auch nicht erfahren. Er wusste aber, dass es einen Trank gab der einem sein Wesen bestimmen konnte. Da kam ihm eine Idee.

„Kreacher."

PLOPP

„Ja, Master?"

„Könntest du Severus Snape hierher bringen?"

„Kein Problem, Master."

PLOPP

Snape und Remus waren noch immer in der Küche und unterhielten sich über das was vor wenigen Stunden geschehen war, als es ploppte und Kreacher wieder vor ihnen stand.

„Master wünscht Severus Snape zu sehen."

„Was will Harry denn nun von dir?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Bin ich Potters Gedankenleser?", kam sofort der bissige Kommentar.

„Nein, aber komisch ist es schon, dass er dich sehen will."

Snape konnte sich auch keinen Reim darauf machen, aber wenn er nicht hingehen würde, würde er es auch nie erfahren.

' Zuhören schadet ja nicht, auch wenn mich Potter noch um den Verstand bringen wird. '

„also gut ich komme mit."

Kreacher griff nach ihm und apparierte mit ihm weg. Remus saß nur ungläubig auf seinem Stuhl.

‚Verschwindet heute jeder einfach so? '

Harry war gerade in seinem Buch vertieft als er ein Plopp hörte und Kreacher mit Snape wiederkehrte.

„Ah, Professor. Schön sie zu sehen."

Snape schnaubte.

„Sind sie etwa schon so senil wie Dumbledore? Es sind doch höchstens ein paar Stunden vergangen nach ihrem wirklich amüsanten Auftritt."

Harry musste lächeln und ein amüsiertes Funkeln trat in seine Augen.

„Ihnen hat das doch sicherlich gefallen. Sicherlich ist ihnen Miss Weasley auf die Nerven gegangen mit ihrem ewigen Gemeckere."

Snape brauchte nichts zu sagen, Harry sah auch so, dass er nicht Unrecht hatte.

„Nun Potter, wieso sollte ich erscheinen?"

„Ja also die Sache ist die… ich möchte dass sie mir einen Wesenbestimmungstrank brauen. Sie können auch gerne das Labor in diesem Haus benutzen. Kreacher wird es ihnen zeigen und falls sie etwas benötigen können sie ihn fragen."

‚Wesenbestimmungstrank? Wieso braucht Potter so einen? '

„und wozu brauchen sie den?", fragte Snape nun doch neugierig.

„Ich will etwas herausfinden. Sie müssen sich erst mal mit dieser Antwort genügen."

Harrys Ausdruck hatte etwas Spitzbübisches an sich. Snape merkte, dass er im Moment wahrscheinlich keine weitere Antwort erhalten würde, deshalb nickte er einfach nur.

„wie schnell haben sie den Trank fertig?"

„Wenn ich alle Zutaten sofort zur Hand habe ein paar Stunden."

Harry nickte verstehend und wandte sich Kreacher zu.

„Kreacher würdest du unserem Gast ins Labor geleiten und ihm zu Diensten stehen falls er etwas benötigt?"

„Jawohl Master.", sagte Kreacher ergebend und richtete sich an Snape. „Bitte hier entlang."

Snape nickte noch einmal Harry zu und folgte Kreacher zur Tür hinaus.

* * *

hoffe das Kap hat euch gefallen


	7. Chapter 7

Snape konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen was das ganze hier zu bedeuten hatte und wieso Potter in so einem Haus lebte. Er dachte, dass er noch immer bei seinen Verwandten leben würde, aber offensichtlich lebte er hier alleine, da er bis jetzt noch keinem begegnet war außer Hauselfen, die ihrer Arbeit nachgingen. Er konnte sich auch nicht erinnern, dass Lily mal erwähnt hätte, dass sie ein solch großes Haus besitzen würden. Er kannte nur das in Godrics Hollow.

Kreacher blieb vor einer hölzernen Tür stehen. Sie sind also im Labor angekommen.

„bitte sehr Master Snape. Kreacher noch benötigt?"

„Nein."

PLOPP und damit verschwand er. Snape öffnete die Tür um sein neues Labor zu betreten. Es war ein großer Raum an dessen Wänden Regale mit Zutaten und Tränken standen und in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Tisch mit einem Kessel. Es gab auch einige Fenster, damit es hell genug war um arbeiten zu können.

_‚Hm… ja hier kann ich arbeiten. Viel Platz und vor allem Ruhe. Mal sehen was für Zutaten vorhanden sind, damit ich anfangen kann. '_

Als Snape entlang der Regale ging musste er feststellen, dass es hier sogar Zutaten gab, die sehr schwer zu erhalten waren.

_‚ich frage mich wo er die herhat, Potter kann doch gar nicht wissen wo er die Zutaten suchen soll, bei der Katastrophe in meinem Kurs! Aber es scheint alles da zu sein was ich für den Wesenbestimmungstrank brauche. Nun denn an die Arbeit'_

Somit sammelte Snape alle Zutaten zusammen und begann das brauen des Trankes.

Harry währenddessen hatte sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen, da er Post von einigen Leuten gekommen ist. Der erste war von Gringotts in dem sie ihn in Kenntnis setzten wollten dass die Weasleys sich an seinem Verlies bedienen wollten um sich damit eine neue Unterkunft zu kaufen, aber da er die Konten gesperrt hatte waren sie so zornig, dass sie ihm einen Heuler geschickt haben. Harry hatte ihn sofort verbrannt als er ihn gesehen hatte. Der zweite war von Ron, er war sauer auf ihn und fragte ihn wieso er sich so benommen hatte, etc. Harry hatte nach den ersten Zeilen aufgehört zu lesen. Die anderen Briefe waren die Zustimmungen für die Testamentsverlesung, die Gringotts ihm weitergeleitet hat. Nun saß er hier und las den Tagespropheten.

Es klopfte.

„Herein."

Snape trat ein.

„Der Trank ist fertig."

Harry schaute auf.

„Oh gut. Dann habe ich das auch geklärt. Wie funktioniert er?"

Snape übergab ihm den Trank und zwang sich zu einer Antwort.

„Sie trinken ihn und nach einiger Zeit wird ein Pergament vor ihnen erscheinen indem die Informationen geschrieben stehen."

„Na dann Prost."

Harry trank die Phiole leer und wartet. Plötzlich erschien besagtes Pergament und Harry begann zu lesen.

Getestete Person: Kòr Eriador alias Harry Potter-Black

Wesen: 90% Todesengel – 10% Elbe

Vater: Razh Eriador alias James Potter – 100%Todesengel

Mutter: Kîm Nîphurî alias Lily Evans – 100% Elbe

Vorsicht: getestete Person hat seine Umwandlung verpasst und sollte dringend auf Blockaden und Flüche kontrolliert werden. Eltern oder Seelenpartner sollten während der Umwandlung anwesend sein.

"Wow." Entfuhr Harry und lehnte sich erst mal in seinem Sessel zurück.

"nun Mister Potter wie ist das Ergebnis?", kam es spöttisch von Snape.

„Nun ich bin fast gänzlich ein Todesengel. Aber ich habe anscheinend meine Umwandlung verpasst und sollte auf Blockaden und Flüche getestet werden. Ist das normal?"

Snape war mehr als verwundert, zeigte es aber nicht.

_‚Todesengel?! Blockaden und Flüche? Nun das ist wirklich seltsam. '_

„Nein, Mister Potter das ist nicht normal. Ein magisches Wesen wie sie sollte seine Umwandlung mit sechzehn haben."

Snape zog seinen Stab und richtete ihn auf Harry. Dieser ein wenig verwirrt ließ es sich jedoch nicht anmerken.

„Was wollen sie tun?", fragte er ruhig.

„Sie testen natürlich. Stehen sie auf."

Harry stand auf. Snape murmelte etwas und fuhr mit seinem Zauberstab an Harry rauf und runter. Jedes Mal wenn ein Fluch oder Blockade entdeckt wurde, dann leuchtete diese Stelle rot und blau auf. Eine Stelle war besonders groß und die war in der Nähe seines Herzens. Snape fluchte innerlich.

_‚Was zum Slytherin läuft hier? Wieso hat Potter so viele Flüche und Blockaden?'_

Harry riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Ähm…Professor?"

„Sie haben wirklich Glück, dass sie noch nicht tot sind."

Harry riss die Augen auf.

„Was soll das heißen? Was liegt alles auf mir?"

„Nun, es gibt einige kleinere Flüche, zum Beispiel, dass sie nicht grösser werden, Essensstörungen, körperliche Schwäche. Wie ich sehe war auch einer vorhanden für Sehschwäche!"

„Ja, aber den habe ich vor kurzem bei einem Optiker lösen lassen."

Snape nickte.

„Der schwerwiegendste jedoch befindet sich um ihren Magiekern. Er unterdrückt ihre Magie und schwächt ihn somit. Wenn sie nichts dagegen unternehmen würden, dann werden sie daran sterben."

Harry ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen und stützt seinen Kopf auf seinen Händen ab. Snape setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber.

„Ich frage mich wer mir das angetan hat."

„Kommen sie Potter. Sie wissen die Antwort doch schon längst. Sonst hätten sie die Weasleys doch nicht aus dem Grimmauldplatz rausgeschmissen."

„Dumbledore?! Ich traue ihm vieles zu, aber wieso das ganze? Was würde ihm das nutzen?"

„Mister Potter, jetzt hören sie mir zu. Ich arbeite schon sehr lange für Dumbledore und ich kann sagen, dass er nicht der Mann ist, der er einen glauben lässt. Außerdem habe ich ihn oft genug belauschen können. Ich habe in Erfahrung bringen können, dass er sie aus dem Weg haben will, aber erst wenn Voldemort besiegt ist. Er will Macht und die erlangt er wenn er sie aus dem Weg hat."

Harry ließ sich das gesagte erst mal durch den Kopf gehen.

_‚Snape hat Recht. Der Alte hat mich nur ausgenutzt. Nun dem werde ich die Suppe gehörig versalzen.'_

Snape beobachtete Harry. Er konnte aus seiner Mimik lesen, dass er über das gesagte nicht erfreut war. Doch plötzlich kam wieder dieses Grinsen zum Vorschein, dass er vor ein paar Stunden noch gesehen hatte, als er die Weasleys rausschmiss. Nur da hatte er nicht auf die Augen geachtet, jetzt jedoch konnte er pure Mordlust darin erkennen. Jedoch währte dieser Augenblick nicht lange und Harry blickte wieder neutral drein.

„Professor, können sie die Flüche aufheben?"

„Ich werde es versuchen, aber garantieren kann ich für nichts. Es wäre vielleicht besser wenn sie sich hinlegen würde, da ich nicht weiss, wie die Flüche aufeinander reagieren und sie mir nicht einfach umfallen."

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Dann lassen sie uns in mein Schlafzimmer gehen. Die Couch im Salon ist doch etwas unbequem."

Beide erhoben sich und verließen das Arbeitszimmer.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry hatte es sich auf seinem Bett bequem gemacht und Snape stand neben ihm. Hochkonzentriert murmelte er irgendwelche Zaubersprüche, die Harry noch nie gehört hatte. Hier und da spürte er ein leichtes Ziehen. Snape hatte ihm zuvor erklärt, dass je schwerer der Fluch umso stärker der Schmerz.

_‚Bisher scheint er nur die kleinen Flüche zu lösen. Wäre ja mal was neues wenn Snape mir nicht absichtlich Schmerzen zufügen würde.'_, dachte sich Harry.

Es dauerte eine Weile da wurde das Ziehen immer stärker und Harry verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz. Snape immer noch konzentriert jedoch konnte man ihm seine Erschöpfung ansehen. Er hatte fast alle Banne lösen können es fehlte nur noch der des Magiekerns.

_‚Zuerst jedoch eine kurze Pause.'_

Snape hörte auf und ließ sich erst mal einen Sessel erscheinen um zu verschnaufen. Harry richtete sich auf.

„Haben wir alle?"

„Nein. Es fehlt noch der größte."

Harry seufzte und ließ sich zurückfallen. _‚und ich dachte wir wären fertig.'_

„Wie lange sind wir schon im Gange?"

Snape liess seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft wirbeln.

„Drei Uhr morgens. Ich glaube wir sollten etwas essen und danach machen wir weiter."

Harry nickte.

„Kreacher."

PLOPP

„Was kann Kreacher für Masters tun?"

„Wir hätten gern etwas leichtes zu essen.", sagte Harry.

„Kein Problem. Wird sofort erledigt."

PLOPP

Kurze Zeit später erschien das Essen.

„Wenn wir schon dabei sind. Wem gehört dieses Haus.", fragte Snape.

„Na mir. Jedoch werde ich vorerst keine näheren Angaben geben."

Er wollte schließlich die Überraschung nicht verderben indem er Snape alles sofort erzählt.

„Also gut dann gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass es etwas mit dieser Einladung zu tun hat, die ich von Gringotts erhalten haben?"

Harry presste die Lippen zusammen. _‚Verdammt. Wieso muss Snape so scharfsinnig sein?! Sollte ich ihm es doch erzählen? Zuviel jedoch nicht, nur das nötigste.'_

„Na gut. Ja es hat was damit zu tun."

„also hat dieser Flohbeutel dir alles vermacht! Wieso dann diese Bekanntgabe?"

„Weil ich von verschiedenen Leuten hintergangen wurde und ich mich rächen will. Hiermit habe ich die besten Chancen, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen und ich meinen Willen durchsetzen kann. Außerdem habe ich eine Leidenschaft entwickelt Leute zu schocken."

Snape nickte. „Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt weitermachen. Ich will mich überraschen lassen von deiner Methode."

Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Harry nickte ebenfalls und legte sich wieder zurück aufs Bett. Snape begann wieder Formeln zu murmeln. Zuerst geschah gar nichts doch dann kam eine Schmerzwelle die Harrys Körper aufbäumen ließ. Er biss die Zähne zusammen um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Sein Körper begann rot zu schimmern, dieses wurde immer mehr zu einem Leuchten, bis es wortwörtlich explodierte. Snape wurde durch die Druckwelle in den Sessel hinter ihm geschleudert und rutschte weiter bis zur Wand. Er hatte seine Arme schützend vor seine Augen gehalten, doch nachdem die Druckwelle nachgelassen hatte, senkte er sie wieder und blickte zum Bett.

Harry schwebte fast einen Meter über dem Bett, Arme und Beine voneinander gestreckt, seine Augen nach innen verdreht und sein Mund stand offen zu einem stillen Schrei. Sein Körper fing an sich zu verändern. Erst wurde dieser grösser und auch muskulöser, dann veränderte sich seine Hautfarbe von einem fast weißen Teint in einen südländisch gebräunten. Seine Haare wurden länger fast bis zu seinem Hintern und hatten jetzt die Farbe zwischen schwarz und dunklem lila. Seine Augen kehrten zurück und waren nun golden mit grünen Flecken.

Als die Verwandlung vervollständig war senkte sich sein Körper zurück aufs Bett und Harry blieb bewusstlos liegen. Snape kam nun näher um eventuelle Schäden zu entdecken und ließ daher seinen Zauberstab erneut über Harrys Körper fahren.

_‚Scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Ich sollte mich wohl auch besser hinlegen. es ist vier Uhr morgens und ich will ausgeschlafen sein.'_

Somit verließ Snape das Schlafzimmer. Vor der Tür rief er nach Kreacher damit dieser ihm ein Gästezimmer zeigen konnte. Dort entledigte er sich erst mal seiner Kleider und ging unter die Dusche, das ganze hatte ihn doch ziemlich angestrengt. Nach der erfrischenden Dusche legte er sich ins Bett und schlief bald darauf auch ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry mit höllischen Körperschmerzen auf und dennoch fühlte er sich innerlich befreit. Als er an sich heruntersah und bemerkte, dass etwas anders war rannte er erstmal zum Badezimmer um sich in dem grossen Wandspiegel anzuschauen.

‚Ich denke ich träume! Bin das wirklich ich?'

Harry drehte sich von allen Seiten um sich zu begutachten.

‚Wow seh ich gut aus! Sogar meine Narbe ist weg!'

„Bestimmt war das auch ein Bann. Das muss ich Snape nachher fragen.", sagte er zu sich selbst.

Auf einmal bemerkte er am Ansatz seiner Schlafanzughose etwas. Er zog den Bund etwas nach unten und erkannte eine Art Tattoo. Es sah aus wie ein Halbmond mit einem Wolfskopf. Sanft strich er mit einem Finger die Konturen nach. Plötzlich ertönte aus seinem Schlafzimmer ein Knall. Schnell rannte Harry aus dem Badezimmer um zu sehen was passiert war, jedoch blieb er im Rahmen stehen. In seinem Schlafzimmer stand ein großer Wolf


	9. Chapter 9

Harry blieb starr stehen. Er musste diesem Tier wirklich mit Respekt entgegentreten, denn dieser Wolf hatte einfach eine unglaubliche Ausstrahlung. Er war außergewöhnlich groß für einen Wolf, er ging Harry bis zur Brust und dieser maß jetzt nach der Umwandlung über ein Meter achtzig. Sein Fell war schwarz bis auf seine Schwanzspitze, seine Pfoten und seine Ohren, die waren rot. Er hatte ein braunes Halsband um an der eine Kette baumelte. Seine Augen waren ebenfalls rot.

Der Wolf schaute ihn neugierig an.

_‚ihr seid also endlich aufgewacht. Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet?'_

Der Wolf hatte in seinen Gedanken zu Harry gesprochen. Dieser zuckte natürlich beim Klang der tiefen Stimme erst mal zusammen.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Harry sofort.

_‚Ich bin euer Vertrauter. Eure Eltern haben mich ausgesucht. Ich kenne euch schon seit eurer Geburt und habe stets über euch gewacht.'_

„S…seit meiner Geburt?! A..aber wieso hast du dich nicht eher gezeigt?"

Der Wolf legte seine Ohren zurück.

_‚Ich durfte euch nicht in Gefahr bringen, da eure Eltern ihre wahre Identität verheimlicht haben.'_

„Du weißt von der Identität meiner Eltern?"

_‚Natürlich schließlich waren meine Eltern die Vertrauten eurer Eltern.'_

Harry trat näher. Er hatte keine Angst mehr vor diesem imposanten Tier. Er streckte seine Hand vorsichtig nach dem Fell des Wolfes aus. Dieser kam ihm entgegen und Harry konnte durch das weiche Fell streichen.

„Wie heißt du?"

_‚Hakan.'_

„Schöner Name."

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein ziemlich mürrisch dreinblickender Severus Snape betrat das Schlafzimmer.

„Was zum Slytherin treibst du Potter? Ich wurde durch eine Druckwelle aus dem Bett geworfen."

Dann erst erblickte er den Wolf. Auf Snapes Gesicht konnte man seine Überraschung sehen. Das erste Mal, dass der Tränkemeister seine Maske nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.

_‚Ah wie ich sehe gibt es euch auch noch, Lord Prince.'_

Harry schaute erstaunt zu Snape.

„Prince?"

Snape schüttelte nur seine Hand um Harrys Frage abzuwerfen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du auftauchen würdest, Hakan."

Harry konnte nicht anders als zwischen den beiden hin und her zu schauen.

‚_Wieso kennen die sich?'_, dachte Harry.

_‚Ich bin auf Harrys Ruf hier. Du weißt, dass ich andernfalls abgewartet hätte.'_

„Meinen Ruf?", entkam es Harry.

_‚Ja, du hast über das Mal gestrichen.'_

Instinktiv strich Harry über seine Leiste. Er hatte ihn also durch diese Berührung gerufen.

„Verschwindest du jetzt wieder?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

_‚Nur wenn du es wünschst.'_

Harry schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf. Plötzlich fing sein Magen an zu knurren.

„Ich glaube wir sollten frühstücken und dann erklärst du mir wie du das mit der Versammlung vorgesehen hast.", wandte Snape sich an Harry.

Harry nickte. „In Ordnung geht schon vor ich ziehe mich nur schnell um und komme dann nach."

Beide Anwesenden nickten und verließen das Zimmer.

Einige Minuten später betrat Harry den großen Speisesaal. Snape und Hakan waren anwesend, wobei letzterer es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht hat und nun da Harry den Raum betrat seinen Kopf hob und ihn anschaute.

Snape hatte Harrys Eintreten auch bemerkt und sah von seiner Zeitung auf. Er musste zugeben, dass Harry nach seiner Wandlung besser aussah als vorher, aber das würde er natürlich nicht laut aussprechen. Darum faltete er die Zeitung wieder zusammen und reichte sie Harry als dieser sich vor ihn hinsetzte.

Harry nahm die Zeitung entgegen und las die Schlagzeile.

**Harry Potter vermisst. Seine Verwandten wissen nichts von ihm.**

_Harry Potter wird seit ein paar Tagen vermisst, jedoch scheinen seine Verwandten nichts von ihm zu wissen. Nach einigen Untersuchungen hat man herausgefunden, dass das Gedächtnis von Harry Potters Verwandten verändert wurde und man davon ausgeht, dass Todesser hinter dem Anschlag liegen und Mister Potter mitgenommen haben. …_

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und schaute Harry durchdringend an.

„Ich vermute mal, dass es kein Todesser war, der deine Verwandten umgebracht hat, oder?"

Harry grinste fies.

„Wenn ich jetzt nein sage, was würde es für einen Unterschied machen? Dumbledore wird es glauben und darum ist es mir egal was die Zeitungen spekulieren."

Nun hob Snape doch noch beide Augenbrauen und konnte ein leises Anzeichen von Respekt nicht mehr verstecken.

_‚Ja, dieser Junge hat sich wirklich verändert. Ob positiv oder negativ kann ich bis jetzt nicht sagen, aber der Junge überrascht mich immer mehr.'_

„Nun wenn ich mir die Unverfrorenheit erlauben darf. Was genau hast du vor?"

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander.

„Das mein lieber Severus Snape werde ich dir gerne erklären und dann kannst du mir vielleicht mit ein paar Sachen helfen."


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo Leute tschuldigung dass es etwas gedauert hat, aber ich ahtte in dieser Woche ziemlich viel um die Ohren. ich werde versuchen fleissiger weiter zu schreiben. viel spass also mit dem neuen Kapitel

* * *

Die restlichen Tage vor der großen Testamentseröffnung vergingen wie im Fluge und Harry hatte alle Hände voll zu tun um die alten Traditionen zu lernen und anzuwenden. Jetzt jedoch war der große Tag gekommen.

Harry saß mit Snape in seinem Arbeitszimmer und beredeten noch einige Kleinigkeiten ehe die Show losgehen würde.

Plötzlich tauchte Kreacher auf.

„Masters die ersten Gäste sind da."

Harry nickte.

„Gut. Wir kommen sofort."

PLOPP und schon war Kreacher wieder weg.

Harry schloss kurz die Augen um die aufkommende Nervosität in den Griff zu kriegen. Als er die Augen wieder aufmachte und Snape anschaute konnte man in seinen Augen die Entschlossenheit und Kälte sehen. Harry schnappte sich seinen dunkelgrünen Umhang und zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf damit ihn keiner ansehen konnte, da niemand sein neues Aussehen kannte außer Snape.

„Gehen wir."

Als sie um die Ecke gingen sahen sie schon die meisten Gäste in der Eingangshalle stehen und warteten geduldig die Vorlesung ab. Unter ihnen war Dumbledore, die Malfoys, Bellatrix und fast der gesamte Orden.

Griphook schreitete nach vorne zum Podest und die Anwesenden setzten sich auf die erschienen Stühle. Harry und Snape blieben beide im Schatten stehen damit niemand sie sehen konnte.

„Verehrten Gäste, ich freue mich sie auf Black Manor willkommen zu heißen um dem verstorbenen Sirius Black Ehre zu erweisen. Ich werde nun das Testament vorlesen."

Griphook entrollte das Pergament.

„Ich, Sirius Black, vermache mein gesamtes Vermögen und auch jenen die mit meinem in Verbindung stehen. Außerdem vermache ich ihm alle meine Grundstücke der Familie Black. Er übernimmt mit seinem Einverständnis den Titel eines Lords. Er allein entscheidet ob er meiner restlichen Familie den Pflichtanteil übergibt oder nicht. Gezeichnet Sirius Black."

Im Saal herrschte Totenstille. Plötzlich hörte man Lucius Malfoy sagen:

„Sie sagten mit Harry Potters Einverständnis, aber wenn ich mich hier so umsehe kann ich ihn nirgends sehen."

„Das ist nicht nötig, denn Lord Black war schon vor der Verlesung bei mir und hat die Urkunde unterschrieben und ist damit dem Wunsch von Mister Black nachgekommen."

„und warum ist er dann nicht hier?", fragte Lucius aufgebracht.

Plötzlich hörte man eine Stimme die sagte: „Wer behauptet denn dass ich nicht anwesend bin."

Harry verließ mit Snape sein Versteck und traten zur Brüstung der Treppe.

„Harry, Junge, was geht hier vor? Wieso bist du nicht bei deinen Verwandten? Du weißt doch der Blutschutz deiner Mutter.", sprach nun Dumbledore.

Auch mit der Kapuze konnte man Harrys Grinsen erkennen. Er drehte sich nach rechts und ging gemütlich die Treppe runter während er sagte:

„Aber aber, Professor. Sind sie etwa schon so senil, dass sie vergessen haben, dass ich vor ein paar Tagen meine Volljährigkeit erhalten habe und somit der Blutschutz meiner Mutter aufgehoben wurde. Wie schon gesagt habe ich das Erbe meines verstorbenen Paten angenommen und bin hier eingezogen."

Harry stand nun vor Dumbledore, schaute ihn jedoch nicht an. „Außerdem weiß ich nicht was sie das angehen sollte. Schließlich haben sie mir auch nicht über alles die Wahrheit gesagt, oder?"

In Harrys Stimme konnte man dessen Wut auf Dumbledore hören.

Dumbledore versuchte ein unschuldiges Grinsen, was aber nicht wirklich gelang.

„Wovon redest du, mein Junge?"

„Oh, haben sie es etwa vergessen? Dann erklären sie mir wieso auf ihren Namen hin Transaktionen von MEINEM Vermögen an sie und alle anderen überwiesen worden sind. Erklären sie mir wieso sie mich mit Bannen und Flüchen belegt haben an denen ich fast verreckt wäre."

Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter und wütender. Harry schaute Dumbledore an und dieser konnte die goldenen Augen erkennen die in mit unermesslicher Wut anstarrten.

„Erklären sie mir wieso sie mir nie von der wahren Identität meiner Eltern erzählt haben!"

Harrys Magie umschwirrte ihn mit einer solchen Intensität, dass jeder um die beiden ein paar Schritte zurück tat. Keiner wagte es auch nur ein Wort an Harry zu richten. Lucius sah wie Snape die Treppen runter kam und geradewegs auf Harry zuging. Er wollte ihn zurückziehen, aber dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging weiter, unbeeindruckt von Harrys Magie.

Harry beruhigte sich als er Snapes Hand an seiner Schulter spürte.

„Es reicht.", sagte er.

Harry schaute ihn an. Keine Emotion spiegelte sich in dessen Augen wieder. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen sprach Harry weiter.

„Ich habe ihnen vertraut Dumbledore. Aber diese Zeit ist vorbei. Ich bin mein eigener Herr; finanzielle sowie politisch unabhängig von ihnen. Ich werde dennoch meine Schule beenden."

Nun war es Molly Weasley die den Mund nicht mehr halten konnte.

„Harry was soll das alles bedeuten?"

Harry drehte sich zu ihr um, immer noch die Kapuze im Gesicht.

„Nun Miss Weasley, dann werde ich sie mal ein wenig erleuchten. Punkt eins" er streckt ihr den Zeigefinger entgegen." nachdem ich herausgefunden habe, dass ich ungewollt ausgeraubt wurde, habe ich alle Transaktionen gestoppt. Was so viel bedeutet wie, dass sie finanziell am Arsch sind. Ich werde nicht den Goldesel für euch spielen. Außerdem weiß ich, dass Ron und Hermione nur wegen dem Geld mit mir zusammen waren." Er nahm einen weiteren Finger hinzu. „Punkt zwei, ich habe mich über diese ganze Lord Sache mal schlau gemacht und herausgefunden, dass es eine ziemlich große Gemeinschaft gibt, die sich ‚House of Lords' nennt und habe mich entschieden ihnen beizutreten. Punkt drei, keiner wird mehr Macht über mich haben, weil ich alle Flüche und Banne beseitigt habe." Er grinste und drehte sich zu Dumbledore um. „und ich muss sagen die Überraschung war wirklich faszinierend."

Dumbledore erbleichte. Ehe Dumbledore etwas sagen konnte unterbrach Snape ihn.

„Wieso zeigst du ihnen nicht, was dabei herauskam?" ein schelmisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Dumbledore noch schockierter fuhr Snape an.

„Du hast ihm dabei GEHOLFEN?"

„Natürlich! Er hat mich darum gebeten. Ich wollte mir doch den Spaß nicht entgehen lassen dein bescheuertes Gesicht zu sehen. Außerdem war ich genauso überrascht ihn so zu sehen." Er wand sich Harry zu. „Nimm die Kapuze ab."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und ließ die Kapuze seines Umhangs langsam zurücksinken. Seine Augen blickten kalt und emotionslos über die Gesichter der Gäste. Man könnte fast meinen er sein ein Abbild von Snape mit dieser undurchdringlichen Maske.

Plötzlich drehte Bellartix durch. „Ich werde nicht dulden dass ein Knirps wie er unsere Familie übernimmt." Narzissa wollte ihre Schwester noch aufhalten aber schon feuerte diese den Avada auf Harry. In Zeitlupe konnte man sehen wie Harry sich zum Fluch drehte und gar nichts unternahm und dennoch prallte der Fluch ab und flog auf Bellatrix zurück. Diese schrie auf und blieb danach stumm liegen.

„tut mir leid um deine Schwester Narzissa, aber sie hatte es nicht anders verdient."

Jeder starrte ihn an. Es gab niemanden der den Avada abwehren konnte, aber Harry hatte es getan und tat dann auch noch so vollkommen unbeteiligt.

„Nun denn", sagte er und wandte an Narzissa, ihre Familie und Tonks. „wie wäre es wenn wir uns in den Salon begeben und ich erkläre euch dort wie es mit unserer Familie weiter geht?" Alle nickten und wurden von Kreacher in den Salon gebracht.

„Und nun zu euch." Harry begutachtete die restlichen Anwesenden. „ich denke mal ihr habt bemerkt, dass ihr nicht mehr ins Hauptquartier könnt. Nun das Haus gehört jetzt auch mir und ich werde es nicht dulden, dass in meinem Haus Leute hausen, denen ich nicht vertraue. Jedoch werde ich noch zwei weiteren Leuten Zutritt verschaffen und ihnen erlauben dort zu leben." Alle hingen gebannt an seinen Lippen. Wen würde er auswählen? Vielleicht hatte man doch noch eine Chance ihn unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.

* * *

so fertig mit diesem kapitel. ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wenn ja fleissig reviews schreiben und mich weiter inspirieren ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Alle Anwesenden blickten ihn gespannt an. Was würde er nun sagen? Wen würde er auswählen? Und Harry genoss es regelrecht wie siewarteten. er schaute jedem ins Gesicht. Plötzlich ging er an Dumbledore vorbei. Bei Tonks blieb er stehe und sagte:

„Wieso bist du nicht im den Salon bei den anderen? Ist jetzt auch egal. Eigentlich hatte ich auch dich in Erwägung gezogen wegen Remus, aber es scheint als hättest du keine Chancen bei ihm."

Er grinste sie schelmisch an.

„W...Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun meine liebe Nymphadora, Remus ist schwul und liebt Sirius." Er legte seinen Finger an sein Kinn so als wolle er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken. „Ich habe das irgendwann bei einem unserer Gespräche rausgefunden. Er hat es mir zwar nicht direkt gesagt, aber ich wusste es instinktiv, dass er dich nicht liebte."

Tonks blickte ihn mit wässrigen Augen an, versteckte sie schnell hinter ihren Händen und disapparierte von Black Manor. Harry ging unbeeindruckt weiter und blieb schließlich bei den Zwillingen stehen. Er lächelte sie an.

„Euch beiden habe ich Zutritt am Grimmauldplatz verschafft. Ihr könnte hineingelangen, aber sonst niemand. Auch nicht wenn ihr jemanden einladet solange ich nicht die Erlaubnis gebe."

Die Zwillinge schauten sich an und gaben beide ein „Danke Harry" von sich, doch Dumbledore fand das gar nicht gut und brachte dies auch zum Ausdruck.

„Harry! Das ist ungeheuerlich! Wie kannst du es wagen uns so zu hintergehen. Wir haben alles für dich getan und somit dankst du uns?", schrie er.

Er wollte einen Schritt auf Harry zumachen, doch plötzlich stand Hakan vor ihm und knurrte ihn an.

Dumbledore ging vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück. Harry hingegen legte seine Hand auf den Kopf des Wolfes und schaute Dumbledore aber nicht an.

„Wissen sie, ich habe wirklich immer gedacht, dass sie mein Großvater und die Weasleys meine Familie wären, aber leider habe ich mich getäuscht. Denn wieso sonst haben sie mich jeden Sommer zu den Dursleys geschickt obwohl ich immer wieder ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen habe, dass ich dort missbraucht werde."

Harry hob seinen Blick, in seinen Augen spiegelte sich nichts weiter als Wut und Kälte wieder. Mit schneidender Stimme fuhr er fort.

„Also erzählen sie mir nichts von hintergehen. sie haben mich genauso hintergangen."

Seine Miene wurde gleichgültig.

„Aber nun meine Herrschaften entschuldigen sie mich. Ich habe noch weitere Gäste um die ich mich kümmern muss."

Mit diesen Worten wollte er die Halle verlassen wurde aber von Ms. Weasley aufgehalten.

„Aber Harry du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen. Wir brauchen dich um den dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Du weißt was die Prophezeiung besagt."

„Was ich mache und was nicht geht sie gar nichts an. Ich habe mich entschieden nicht auf eurer Seite zu kämpfen, aber ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht auch Frieden will. Und jetzt gehen sie bevor ich sie rausschmeiße."

Hakan knurrte noch mal mit Nachdruck, da keiner Anstalten machte das Gebäude zu verlassen. Doch es schien Wirkung zu zeigen. Einer nach dem anderen verschwand. Ausser Fred und George.

„Hey Harry", sagten beide.

„danke nochmal…"

„…für das Angebot."

„Wir werde…"

„sofort einziehen."

Harry nickte zustimmend und beide verschwanden. Er begab sich nun zum Salon um sich seiner nächsten Herausforderung zu stellen; die Malfoys.

_‚Es wundert mich, dass Draco bisher so still war. Normalerweise meckert er doch bei allem rum.'_

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Flügeltür des Salons. Drinnen saßen die Malfoys am langen Esstisch. Er nahm am Kopfende Platz. Snape saß rechts von ihm und Draco neben diesem. Mister und Misses Malfoy links von ihm.

„ich entschuldige mich, dass es so lange gedauert hatte, aber die anderen Gäste wollten einfach nicht gehen. Ich hoffe dass es ihnen nichts ausgemacht hat."

„natürlich nicht.", sagte Narzissa.

Harry nickte ihr zu.

„Nun kommen wir zu den familiären Entscheidungen, die ich getroffen habe."

Er machte eine kurze Pause.

„ich habe wie gesagt meine Kandidatur beim ‚House of Lords' eingereicht. Ich denke mal, dass sie Mister Malfoy..."

„Sie können uns ruhig mit unseren Namen anreden. Ich denke das wäre in diesem Falle angebrachter, da sie ja nun unser Familienoberhaupt sind."

Harry nickte Luzius zu.

„nun gut. Wie gesagt ich denke dass du Luzius von dieser Gemeinschaft weisst, oder irre ich mich?"

„Das ist richtig. Ich bin selbst Mitglied, da ich so meine Familie versichert habe, falls der Dunkle Lord uns auslöschen möchte."

„Natürlich. Das wäre auch noch etwas. Ich möchte mich mit Tom unterhalten. Wäre es möglich ein Treffen zu vereinbaren? Ohne Todesser und ohne Zauberstäbe."

Luzius schaute ihn verschreckt an.

„Glaubst du wirklich das wäre eine gute Idee?"

„weiss ich nicht, aber fragen würde nicht schaden.", gab Harry schulterzuckend zu.

„Nun gut ich werde sehen was sich machen lässt."

„Ich habe eine Frage, Potter.", unterbrach nun doch Draco seine Stille.

„Ja, Draco?"

Harry ignorierte einfach mal das ‚Potter'.

„Wirst du wirklich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren? Nach allem was Dumbledore dir angetan hat?"

„Gute Frage Draco. Ich habe mich mit Snape lange darüber unterhalten und mich entschieden meinen Abschluss egal was war in Hogwarts zu machen. Aber ich werde nicht mehr Dumbledores Griffindor Goldjunge sein."

Harry konnte ein leises „Es heisst Professor Snape." Von Snape vernehmen und musste grinsen.

„Was dann?", fragte Draco neugierig.

„nun ich habe mir einige Gedanken darüber gemacht und ich werde mich mit deinem Vater noch einmal darüber beraten ehe ich etwas offizielles sage."

Draco nickte. Er hatte verstanden, dass Harry im Moment nichts sagen würde.

Harry wandte sich Narzissa und Luzius zu.

„Ich habe ausserdem mit Gringotts ausgemacht, dass Draco sein Vermächtnis gemäss euren Vorstellungen übergeben wird, solange einer von euch beiden lebt. Falls nicht werde ich sein Vormund, aber ich habe bis jetzt keine Vorstellung davon und deshalb werde ich bis dahin nicht eingreifen, auch wenn ich nun das Oberhaupt bin. Auch alles andere bleibt beim Alten bis ich selbst finde, dass eine Veränderung nötig ist, aber im Moment war es mir wichtig meine eigenen Existenz zu retten und mich keinem mehr unterzuordnen, dem ich nicht vollstends vertraue."


	12. Chapter 12

Eine Woche war seit der Testamentseröffnung vergangen und Harry hatte es sich gerade in der Bibliothek gemütlch gemacht als Kreacher erschien.

„Master Black,sir. Master Malfoy da sein. Warten im Salon."

„Danke Kreacher ich werde sofort zu ihm gehen. Sag auch Professor Snape Bescheid!"

Snape hatte Harry gefragt ob er im Manor bleiben könnte, da er durch die Vielfalt der Tränkezutaten gerne ein paar Experimente machen würde. Harry hatte es ihm natürlich erlaubt. Somit war er auch nicht ganz so alleine auch wenn er immer noch nicht wusste wieso ihm Snapes Anwesenheit so wichtig war. Er musste aber zugeben, dass wenn er sich in seiner Nähe befindet, Harry sich ausgeglichen fühlte und nichts ihn aus der Ruhe bringen konnte.

Er schlug er sein gerade angefangenes Buch wieder zu, legte es auf den naheliegenden Tisch und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Gast.

Im Salon angekommen begrüßte er Luzius.

„Guten Tag, Luzius. Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches?"

„nun ich denke ich warte noch bis Severus hier ist."

„Nicht nötig, ich bin da." Snape betrat den Salon.

„Nun denn. Ich habe dem dunklen Lord deine Nachricht überbracht und er hat zugestimmt. Ein Treffen ohne Todesser und ohne Zauberstäbe, dennoch darf jeder einen Begleiter erwählen um wenn nötig das Gespräch mit zu verfolgen."

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Wen hat Tom ausgewählt?"

Luzius grinste. Harry war das Antwort genug.

„Nun denn dann nehme ich Professor Snape."

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich einverstanden bin?", kam sofort die bissige Frage von Snape.

Harry sah ihn an und musste schmunzeln. Er trat langsam auf ihn zu und legte einen Finger an seine Brust und zeichnet mit diesem kleine Kreise während er sprach.

„Aber, aber lieber Professor. Wollen sie denn nicht wissen was wir zu besprechen haben? Außerdem wen soll ich denn fragen ohne dass Tom misstrauisch wird."

Luzius besah sich dieses Spielchen mit Genuss. Harrys entschlossener Ausdruck im Gesicht mit dessen Finger auf Severus Brust und Severus der Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtet. Er kannte Severus und er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er den Jungen so nah an sich ranlässt. Er selbst durfte nicht mal seine Hand auf seine Schulter legen ohne einen Mordsblick zu bekommen.

_‚Lieber Professor? Was soll das denn heißen?'_

Severus schien sich gefangen zu haben, jedoch schob er Harrys Finger nicht weg sondern sagte:

„Ich muss zugeben, dass sie besser werden in ihrer Wortwahl und sie haben meine Neugierde wirklich geweckt, deshalb werde ich an diesem Treffen teilnehmen. Jedoch würde ich sie bitten mich nicht nochmal so anzusprechen oder ich werde ihnen noch vor dem Schulanfang Nachsitzen geben."

Harry wusste instinktiv, dass Snape es nicht ernst meinte, aber da er den bösen Schein waren musste, ging er nicht darauf ein. Somit drehte Harry sich um.

„Wann soll das Treffen stattfinden?"

„Falls du Zeit hättest sofort."

_‚Sofort? Da scheint aber jemand ziemlich interessiert zu sein.'_

„Nun gut. Wieso nicht? Oder haben sie noch etwas zu tun Professor?"

„Nein! Ich habe vorhin meinen letzten Trank für heute gebraut, also können wir ruhig gehen."

Harry nickte.

„Ich denke wir nehmen das Flohnetzwerk, denn ich denke, dass Tom sicherlich Schutzzauber über seinem Aufenthaltsort gesprochen hat."

Luzius bejahte das, trat in den Kamin und sprach „Riddle Manor." Bevor er in grünen Flammen verschwand. Snape folgten ihm und Harry ging als letzter. Bevor er in den Flammen verschwand dachte er noch:

_‚ich hasse flohen! Hoffentlich flieg ich auf der anderen Seite nicht heftig aus dem Kamin'_

Luzius und Snape standen in der Eingangshalle und warteten auf Harrys Ankunft. Kurze Zeit verging als die Flammen aufloderten und Harry aus dem Kamin stolperte. Er hielt sich an der ersten Sache fest die er zu greifen bekam. In diesem Fall war das Snapes Umhang. Dieser, völlig überrumpelt, schlang automatisch seine Arme um Harry damit nicht beide zu Boden fielen.

_‚ach zum Kuckuck nochmal. Wieso kann ich nicht einmal normal aus dem Kamin kommen.'_

Als Harry aufsah und in Snapes Gesicht blickte wurde ihm plötzlich ganz anders zumute.

_‚oh mein Gott! Snape hat mich aufgefangen. Und wieso wird ich jetzt auch noch rot!'_

Luzius unterbrach Harrys Gedankengang indem er ihn bat ihm zu folgen. Harry richtete sich wieder auf und trat zwei Schritte zurück um die aufkommenden Gefühle zu unterbinden. er folgte Luzius durch mehrere Gänge bis sie schließlich vor einer Tür stehen blieben. Luzius klopfte und von drinnen kam ein „Herein."

Als sie eintraten konnte Harry zuerst nicht glauben wer dort saß, aber da er Tom ja schon als Jugendlicher gesehen hatte, fasste er sich relativ schnell wieder. Tom sah seinem jüngeren Ich sehr ähnlich nur dass sein Gesicht markanter geworden war, außerdem waren seine Augen rot und seine Haare waren bis zu seinen Schultern. Alles in allem erinnert nichts an ihm, außer die Augen, an das Schlangengesicht das Harry zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Als sie eintraten hob Tom seinen Kopf, da er gerade über ein paar Dokumente gebeugt war, und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Bitte setzt euch doch."


	13. Chapter 13

Harry nahm auf dem Sessel vor dem Büro Platz. Snape und Luzius blieben neben ihm stehen.

„Ich habe von Luzius erfahren, dass du mit mir reden willst und ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich dich nicht erkannt hätte, hätte Luzius mir nicht seine Erinnerung gezeigt.", sagte Tom.

Harry nickte.

„Ich würde gerne deine Sicht der Dinge erfahren. Was deine Ziele sind und wie du sie erreichen willst."

Tom lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Darf ich auch erfahren wieso du daran interessiert bist?"

„Ich wusste, dass du misstrauisch werden würdest, aber ich habe in den letzten Tagen sehr viel in Erfahrung gebracht. Unter anderem, dass ich Dumbledore nicht mehr vertrauen kann, deshalb will ich gerne beide Seiten kennen lernen und mich dann entscheiden ob ich mich dir anschließe oder eine meinen eigenen Idealen folge."

Tom nickte verstehend.

„Nun gut. Ich kämpfe für die Rechte von all jenen die ausgestoßen sind. Deutlicher ausgedrückt alle die vom Ministerium als gefährlich eingestuft werden."

„Du meinst Vampire, Werwölfe, solche Wesen?"

„Ja. Sogar jene die eigentlich keine deutlich Gefahr darstellen. Sie wollen alle magischen Wesen unter Kontrolle haben."

„ich verstehe … und was genau willst du dagegen tun? Deine Maßnahmen waren bisher nicht wirklich … friedlich."

„Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. Alle Attentate über die du im Tagespropheten gelesen hast sind erstunken und erlogen. Ich habe niemals Menschen getötet, weder Muggel noch Zauberer. All das war das Werk von Dumbledore. Ich musste mich aufgrund seiner List verstecken und heimlich mit dem Ministerium verhandeln. Sie wissen, dass ich keinen angegriffen habe, da ich bei verschiedenen Attacken angeblich gesehen wurde und zu genau diesem Zeitpunkt bei ihnen im Ministerium war. Damit hatten sie ihren Beweis, dass ich unschuldig war."

„Das heißt also, dass alle Begegnungen die ich während den letzten Jahren hatte von Dumbledore organisiert wurden, selbst der Vorfall auf dem Friedhof?"

„Ja und nein. Der Vorfall auf dem Friedhof war von mir. Aber damit du das verstehst muss ich dir die ganze Geschichte erzählen."

„nur zu ich habe genug Zeit."

Tom nickte daraufhin.

„Wie du sicherlich weißt, wurde ich von Dumbledore aus dem Waisenhaus geholt. Ich war damals ziemlich naiv und froh von dort weg zu sein. Er hat sich immer sehr großväterlich um mich gekümmert,… aber eines Tages habe ich rausgefunden, dass er alle Schüler, die ein besonderes Potenzial hatten, nur benutzen wollte um an mehr Macht zu gelangen. Irgendwann hat er mitbekommen, dass ich ein magisches Wesen bin und ich habe seine Verachtung zu spüren bekommen. … Ab diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich mich entschieden mich gegen ihn und für die Rechte der Wesen zu kämpfen. Ich habe angefangen Leute zu rekrutieren die dasselbe Schicksal erlitten wie ich."

Er machte eine kurze Pause.

„Nur wenige wollten sich zu erkennen geben, da sie befürchteten, dass die Gesellschaft sie verachten würde, wenn sie herausfinden würden was sie in Wirklichkeit waren, andere wiederum hatten nichts zu verlieren und schlossen sich mir direkt an."

Dabei blickte er Snape an. Harry hatte den Blick bemerkt.

‚Also ist Snape auch ein magisches Wesen. Ich frage mich welches?'

„Irgendwann haben sich auch deine Eltern angeschlossen."

Harry blickte ihn erstaunt an.

„oh ja ich wusste von der Herkunft deiner Eltern. Aber das werde ich dir ein andermal erzählen."

Harry war froh, dass es doch noch jemanden gab, der etwas von der Identität seiner Eltern wusste.

„Wir haben damals entschieden, dass Severus und deine Eltern als Spione für Dumbledore arbeiten sollten. Somit wussten wir immer was er vorhatte und konnten es auch verhindern. Aber … als Severus dann zu mir kam und mir berichtete, dass Dumbledores Seherin eine wahre Prophezeiung gesprochen hatte und man glaubte ich wäre der dunkle Lord, haben wir alles getan um deine Mutter zu schützen, aber leider war Dumbledore zu stark und er hat mich schwer getroffen. Ich musste mich verstecken bis ich mich erholt hatte. … Er hatte mich zu einem Kleinkind werden lassen. Ich habe lange mit Severus und Luzius Recherchen gemacht, wie ich mein altes Aussehen wieder erlangen konnte. … leider haben wir dabei festgestellt, dass Dumbledore mich mit dir verlinkt hatte und deshalb hattest du Schmerzen wenn ich in deiner Gegend war. … darum musste das auf dem Friedhof geschehen, damit ich dir die Schmerzen ersparen konnte und ich meinen Körper wiederhaben konnte."

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, wieso du mich an das Grab gefesselt, Cedric umgebracht und ich mir dir kämpfen musste."

Tom seufzte.

„Eigentlich sollte das ganze ziemlich friedlich ablaufen, aber leider hatte Dumbledore es geschafft, dass wir einen Verräter unter uns hatten und deshalb musste ich alles glaubwürdig rüberbringen. Der Tod deines Freundes tut mir unendlich leid, aber es musste sein."

„Okay. Was hast du nun vor?"

„Nun die meisten Verhandlungen mit dem Ministerium sind abgeschlossen, aber es steht uns immer noch Dumbledore im Weg. Wenn wir ihn aus dem Zauberergamot haben können wir unsere Ziele in die Tat umsetzen, aber solange er noch was zu sagen hat wird er das zu verhindern wissen."

Harry legte einen Finger an seine Wange und schien zu überlegen.

„Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir versichern kann, dass ich Dumbledore beim Ministerium anklagen kann?"

Tom hob eine Augenbraue.

„Und wie würdest du das anstellen?"

Harry grinste ihn an.

„Nun indem ich dem Ministerium Beweise gebe, dass Dumbledore ein Mistkerl ist, der gerne Leute foltert."

„Und woher würdest du die Beweise nehmen?", fragte Tom etwas skeptisch.

„Von mir. Meine Erinnerungen sind der beste Beweis, dass Dumbledore die Menschen nur das sehen lässt was er will. Du kannst Snape…", ein gezischtes ‚Professor Snape' konnte er neben sich ausmachen, ignorierte es aber gekonnt, „fragen wie viele Flüche auf mir lagen und außerdem dieser Verschleierungsfluch, damit niemand meine wahre Identität herausfindet. Ganz zu schweigen von meinem Leben bei meiner Tante, falls sie das überhaupt ist."

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass deine Mutter kein Einzelkind war, aber ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass sie von einem Bruder und nicht von einer Schwester geredet hat.", sagte Snape auf einmal.

„Noch ein Beweis mehr, dass Dumbledore mich nur unter seiner Kontrolle haben wollte. Ja misshandelt den armen Jungen nur damit er ihm nachher dankbar ist von dort weggeholt zu haben. Wenn es auch nur während des Schuljahres war.", schnaubte Harry sarkastisch.

„Ich verstehe deinen Zorn sehr wohl. Darum würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir einen Plan erstellen wie wir Dumbledore aus dem Weg räumen."

Harry seufzte, nickte aber. Alle machten sich dann an die Arbeit und schufen einen Plan für Dumbledores Sturz.


	14. Chapter 14

Tom und Harry haben lange über ihren Plan diskutiert und außerdem alle entscheidenden Erinnerungen von Harry und Snape zusammen gelegt um diese dem Ministerium zum geeigneten Zeitpunkt darzulegen.

„Haben wir jetzt alles zusammen?", fragte Harry.

„ich glaube schon, aber lass uns nochmal alles durchgehen. Also da haben wir die Erinnerungen von deiner Kindheit bei deinen angeblichen Verwandten, die Testamentseröffnung und der Zwischenfall im Grimmauldplatz und dann noch die Erinnerung von Severus, die deine Flüche betrifft. Außerdem noch den Beweis, dass du ein magisches Wesen bist. Ja ich denke wir haben alles zusammen."

„gut. Kann ich dich dann etwas fragen?"

„aber sicher.", erwiderte Tom.

„Erzähl mir mehr von meinen Eltern. Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass sie zu dir gehörten."

Tom lehnte sich zurück.

„Nun gut. … ich habe deine Eltern nicht lange genug gekannt um zu wissen wo sie herkommen, aber ich weiß, dass sie gute Wesen waren, die alle Gefahren auf sich nahmen um jene beschützen zu können, die ihnen nahe standen. Ich war damals ganz schön überrascht war als sie mir sagten was sie waren. Du musst wissen Harry, dass Todesengel und Elben sich normalerweise nicht verstehen, zumal Elben ein Volk des Lebens und Todesengel wie gesagt ein Volk des Todes sind und sich deshalb nicht besonders gut verstehen, trotzdem regieren sie über fast alle Arten von Wesen, die es gibt. Irgendwann habe ich herausgefunden, dass beide einer königlichen Linie entstammen und es zwischen ihren Völkern Krieg gegeben haben muss. Wie sie sich kennengelernt haben blieb mir fern, aber soweit ich erfahren konnte haben sie durch ihre Heirat den Krieg beendet und damit auch die Herrschaften über die Wesen vereinigt und gefestigt."

Harry blickte ihn fassungslos an.

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass ich ein Prinz oder so was bin?"

„Ja, wahrscheinlich."

„Dann hatte Griphook also Recht."

„Griphook? Der Kobold aus Gringotts?"

„Ja, als ich das Verlies von meinem Patenonkel sichern wollte, sprach der Wächter der Tür zu mir."

„Und was hat er gesagt?", wollte Tom wissen.

„Nun ich glaube es ging so: Geboren aus dem Feuer, mit roten Augen, so scharf wie die eines Greif, erhebst du dich auf Drachenflügeln, um die Welt vor dem Untergang zu bewahren. Erbe Eriadors sei gewarnt, die Zeit ist reif, dein Schicksal anzutreten."

„Hm… lass mich überlegen. ‚geboren aus dem Feuer' … nun das stimmt da dein Vater ein Todesengel war und diese normalerweise im Weltinneren wohnen, also ein ziemlich heißer Ort, weiter… ‚mit roten Augen, so scharf wie die eines Greifs'… im Moment hast du goldene Augen, aber ich denke wenn du richtig wütend wirst, dass sie sich dennoch verfärben werden. Ich denke mich daran zu erinnern, dass deine Mutter diese manchmal hatte, wenn ihr was gehörig nicht passte." Hierbei grinste Tom. „'erhebst du dich auf Drachenflügeln um die Welt vor dem Untergang zu bewahren' hm… normalerweise haben Todesengel Flügel, aber ob sie die eines Drachen ähnlich sind weiß ich nicht, da deine Eltern sie nie gezeigt haben, könnte auch bedeuten, dass du auf einem Drachen reiten wirst. ‚Erbe Eriadors'… Eriadors?"

Toms Augen wurden groß und blickten Harry erstaunt an.

„Ja, was ist damit?"

_‚was ist denn nun an diesem Namen so besonders?'_

„Nun ich muss gestehen, dass deine Eltern uns nie ihre richtigen Namen verraten haben. Ich wusste, dass sie unter den Menschen als James und Lily Potter bekannt waren, aber in ihrer wahren Gestalt haben sie uns nur ihre Vornamen genannt."

„Ok und was hat es nun mit diesem Namen auf sich?"

„Man merkt, dass du nicht viel über die magische Welt weißt, oder?"

„Nein, da ich erst seit 2 Wochen von meiner Herkunft weiß.", gab Harry sarkastisch wieder.

_‚und dass ich außerdem bei Muggeln aufgewachsen bin.'_

„Schon gut! Lass mich es dir erklären. … jedes Wesen hat einen Anführer, ok?"

Harry nickte.

„Ja, ich habe schon verschiedene getroffen."

„Zum Beispiel?"

_‚Oha jetzt bin ich aber gespannt. Severus hat mir nie erzählt, dass er welchen begegnet sei.'_

„Nun Aragorn ist der Anführer der Acromantulas und Magorian der der Zentauren, nicht?"

Tom nickte.

_‚Ah natürlich. Die Anführer im verbotenen Wald. Fast vergessen.'_

„Ok weiter im Text. Über diesen Anführern steht noch ein König. Vor der Vereinigung gab es keine höhere Herrschaft, aber eines Tages hat einer den Vorschlag gemacht, dass alle Wesen einen gemeinsamen Herrscher brauchen. Zuerst teilten sie sich untereinander auf in naturgebundene Lichtwesen und nichtnaturgebundene Dunkelwesen. Dann haben sie entschieden, dass nur jeweils der stärkste unter ihnen regieren darf. Also haben sie einen Wettkampf organisiert wobei jeder Anführer gegeneinander antrat. Gewonnen haben natürlich der Elb und der Todesengel. Somit wurden diese beiden König."

„Wenn ich das jetzt richtig verstanden habe, dann bin ich der König?"

„Nun so sieht es aus. Ja."

Harry war fassungslos. Er rutschte auf seinem Sessel weiter runter sodass er darin zum liegen kam und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen.

„Wieso kann in meinem Leben nicht einmal was sein wo ich nicht die Hoffnung und Verantwortung aller auf mir liegt?", flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst als dass es für Tom gewesen wäre.

„Dies kann ich dir nicht beantworte, aber wir können dich so gut es geht unterstützen."

Harry seufzte.

„Okay, aber wehe …" er streckte seinen Finger aus. „…einer von euch redet mich mit ‚euer Hoheit' an, dem hetz ich Hakan auf den Hals."

Tom hob beschwichtigend seine Arme.

„Kein Problem. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass alle sich daran halten. Ah noch eine Sache. Die hätte ich ja beinahe vergessen."

„Hm?"

„Was wirst du tun wenn du wieder in Hogwarts bist?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mir die Frage auch schon gestellt und ich bin zum Entschluss gekommen, dass ich das Haus wechseln und den Ratschlag des Hutes annehmen werde."

_‚Der Hut hat ihm einen Rat gegeben? Sowas habe ich ja noch nie gehört.'_

„und welchen?"

„Slytherin."

„Ähm… nochmal auf Anfang. Wie Slytherin? Wie hat er das gemeint?", fragte Tom perplex.

„Nun er sagte, dass Slytherin mir zu wahrer Größe verhelfen könnte."

„Also gut. Ich denke du solltest dann gewiss nochmal mit Severus über dieses Thema reden, da er ja immer noch der Hauslehrer von Slytherin ist."

Harry stand auf.

„Ich werde das tun und nun werde ich zurückkehren und mich ausruhen. Wenn etwas sein sollte, weißt du ja wo ich bin."

„Ich werde dich auf jeden Fall am laufenden halten."

Harry verliess den Saal.

‚Hm… ich glaube ich werde das mit Snape sofort klären wenn ich ihn sehe.'

Mit diesem Entschluss machte sich Harry auf die Suche nach Snape.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry hatte nach etlichem Suchen einen Hauselfen gefragt ob dieser wüsste wo sich Snape aufhalten würde und dieser hatte ihm ausgerichtet, dass Snape das Manor schon verlassen hatte. Daraufhin flohte zurück nach Hause und machte sich sofort auf den Weg in den Keller.

Er klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein.", kam es von der anderen Seite.

Harry trat ein und blickte sich um. Er war seit er ins Manor eingezogen war und Snape sein Labor überlassen hatte nicht mehr hier unten gewesen. Er wusste, dass Snape nicht gerne gestört wurde wenn er an einem Trank arbeitete, aber dieses Gespräch war wichtig.

Harry trat näher und schaute Snape ruhig bei dessen Arbeit zu. Er ertappte sich dabei wie er Snape beobachtete und er musste zugeben, dass Snape etwas an sich hatte was man als faszinierend bezeichnen konnte, wenn er so da stand und hochkonzentriert an seinem Trank arbeitete. Seine langen Finger, die das Messer geschmeidig hielten und die Zutaten gleichmäßig in gleich große Stücke schnitten. Seine Arme die jede Bewegung genauestens ausführten und man sich vorstellen konnte wie sich die Muskeln dazu unter seinem Umhang bewegten. Harry musste zugeben, dass Snape manchmal gut aussah, wenn er einem nicht gerade giftige Kommentare entgegen spuckt.

„ich glaube wohl kaum, dass sie gekommen sind um mir bei der Arbeit zuzusehen, oder?"

Snape hatte Harry aus seiner Tagträumerei gerissen.

Harry räusperte sich kurz um ihm nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er Snape ganz offensichtlich angestarrt hatte.

„Ähm…nein Sir, ich wollte sie sprechen. Es geht um meine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts."

„Was soll damit sein? Sie werden wie immer den Zug nehmen und zu ihren Gryffindor-Freunden gehen."

Harry seufzte. „Ich habe keine Freunde mehr. Alle waren nur gierig auf mein Geld und meinen Ruhm, deshalb will ich gerne das Haus wechseln."

Snape hielt in seiner Arbeit inne und starrte den Jungen an.

„sie können nicht so einfach das Haus wechseln dafür müssten sie schon die Wahl…"

Snape hatte nicht zu Ende geredet da er die Antwort bereits wusste. Harry hatte die Wahl bekommen.

„Ich bin mir dessen durchaus bewusst sonst würde ich sie ja auch nicht fragen. Der Hut hatte mir damals gesagt, dass ich die Wahl zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin hätte. Da ich damals eine Auseinandersetzung mit Draco hatte habe ich den Hut darum gebeten mich nach Gryffindor zu schicken. Aber nun da ich keinen Sinn mehr darin sehe mit verräterischen Gryffindors zusammen zu leben wollte ich ihre Erlaubnis haben in ihr Haus zu wechseln, Sir."

Snape konnte es nicht fassen. Er ging zu seinem Büro und ließ sich erst mal auf dem Stuhl nieder.

„Sie wollen also ein Slytherin werden?"

Harry musste grinsen und trat näher an den Schreibtisch.

„Bei allem Respekt Sir, aber finden sie nicht auch, dass ich eher nach Slytherin gehöre als in irgendein anderes Haus? Nach allem was sie jetzt wissen und bisher gesehen haben."

_‚Ja, der Junge ist wahrhaftig ein Slytherin bei seiner Hinterhältigkeit die er in Dumbledores Anwesenheit gezeigt hat.'_

„Nun Mister Potter, dann lassen wir den sprechenden Hut entscheiden."

Harry blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Verzeihung wenn ich das jetzt frage, aber wie wollen sie den sprechenden Hut fragen? Der liegt doch in Dumbledores Büro, oder etwa nicht?"

„der sprechende Hut kommt zu jenen die ihn benötigen. Deshalb wird es auch nicht mehr allzu lange dauern bis er hier auftaucht."

Harry dachte darüber nach.

_‚Ich erinnere mich wieder. Im zweiten Jahr hatte Fawkes mir den sprechende Hut in die Kammer des Schreckens gebracht.'_

Plötzlich loderte im Kamin das Feuer auf und jener Phönix erschien wie erwartet mit dem Hut. Er ließ sich auf Snapes Tisch nieder und hielt Snape den Hut hin. Dieser nahm ihn entgegen und reichte ihn an Harry weiter.

„Also dann setzen sie ihn mal auf."

Harry griff nach dem Hut und setzte ihn sich auf den Kopf.

_‚Ah eure Hoheit. Wie ich sehe haben sie endlich herausgefunden wer sie sind. Nun denn haben sie sich auch endlich entschieden wo sie hingehören?'_

„Ja.", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme.

_‚Nun denn dann gehören sie ab jetzt zu…'_ „SLYTHERIN", sprach der Hut mit lauter Stimme.

Kaum waren diese Worte gesprochen da flog Fawkes auf ihn zu und entnahm ihm den Hut vom Kopf und verschwand wieder im Kamin. Harry schaute ihm erstaunt nach.

„Das war's?", fragte er verwirrt.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was hatten sie denn erwartet? Eine großes Feuerwerk mit einer Parade?"

Harry kicherte.

„Nein sicher nicht, aber irgendwie hatte ich mir das nicht so einfach vorgestellt. Aber ich bin dennoch froh, dass es geklappt hat. … ich werde sie jetzt ihrer Arbeit weitergehen lassen. Dennoch würde ich mich freuen, wenn sie die Zeit finden würden um mit mir zu Abend zu essen."

„ich werde sehen was ich machen kann."

Mit diesen Worten widmete Snape sich wieder seinem Trank zu und Harry verließ das Zimmer um sich direkt in sein Arbeitszimmer zu begeben.

Dort angekommen nahm er sich sofort Pergament und Feder zur Hand und schrieb einen Brief an Lucius.

**_Lucius,_**

**_hiermit möchte ich dich darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass der Häuserwechsel funktioniert hat und ich nun offiziell ein Slytherin bin._**

**_Somit kann das was wir besprochen haben umgesetzt werde. Ich hoffe du kümmerst dich um alles nötige. Falls Probleme entstehen könnten setze mich bitte sofort in Kenntnis. Wäre es möglich dass du mir eine Kopie der Hogwartsgesetze machen könntest? Ich würde gerne etwas nachschlagen. _**

**_Ach und falls es keine Umstände machen würde, könntest du mir Draco vorbeischicken. Ich würde mich gerne ein wenig mit ihm unterhalten und außerdem werde ich mit ihm einkaufen gehen. Ich denke mal, dass er seine Schulbücher auch noch nicht hat._**

**_L. Black_**


	16. Chapter 16

Harry hatte sich nachdem er den Brief abgeschickt hatte in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen um sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Die letzten Tage waren doch zimliech stressig gewesen. Er nahm sich ein Buch zur Hand und legte sich damit auf das Sofa am Kamin.

Es vergingen einige Stunde als Snape an der Tür zur Bibliothek klopfte. Von drinnen kam keine Antwort deshalb öffnete er die Tür und fand einen schlafenden Harry auf dem Sofa wieder. Leise nahm er sich ein Buch zur Hand und liess sich in einem nahegelegenen Sessel nieder. Mit einer Hand hielt er das Buch, mit der anderen stützte er sein Gesicht und liess währenddessen seinen Blick zu Harry gehen.

Dieser lag auf dem Rücken, eine Hand hinter seinem Kopf und die andere auf dem Buch das aufgeschlagen auf seinem Bauch liegt. Eines seiner Beine war während des Schlafens von der Sofalehne gerutscht und hing jetzt baumelnd an der Seite. Sein schlafendes Gesicht war Snape zugedreht.

Snape war aber etwas aufgefallen. Als er die Bibliothek betreten hatte, war Harry unruhig gewesen und hatte einen gehetzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, aber nun schlief er friedlich und sein Gesicht zeigte nichts von der vorherigen unruhe.

_'fast so als ob meine Präsenz ihn beruhigen würde.' _

Snape hatte den Gedanken noch nicht mal zu Ende geführt da wand sich Harry wieder. Snape erhob sich sofort, das Buch zu Boden fallend, und nahm Harry bei den Schultern um ihn zu wecken. Dieser fing an um sich zu schlagen und Snape versuchte grösstenteils seinen Fäusten auszuweichen. Plötzlich riss Harry seine Augen auf, sprang auf und schrie: "SIRIUS". Er klammerte sich an das erste was er zu packen bekam, was natürlich in diesem Falle Snape war, da er Harry am nächsten war. Er klammerte sich an Snapes Umhang, lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen Oberkörper und weinte bitterlich.

Snape wusste im ersten Moment nicht was er tun sollte da er zu übberrascht war. Er fing sich aber schnell wieder und schlang seine Arme um Harry um diesen langsam vom kalten Boden aufzuheben und sich mit ihm auf das Sofa zu setzen. Nun sass Harry in Snapes Schoss, seine Hände immer noch in dessen Hemd verkrallt, dieser strich ihm immer wieder beruhigend durch die Haare und sprach über irgendwelche belanglosen Sachen um ihn zu beruhigen. Während er so durch Harrys Haare fuhr, musste er zugeben, dass diese sich wie Seide anfühlten. Es beruhigte ihn auf merkwürdige Weise und es dauerte auch nicht lang da schliefen beide ein.

Draco kam gerade aus dem Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters wo dieser ihm die Nachricht von Harry gegeben hatte.

_'ich frage mich was Pott... Harry von mir will. Ich muss mich noch daran gewöhnen seinen Namen auszusprechen.'_ Draco verzog sein Gesicht. _'ich muss zugeben, ich bin neidisch auf Pott... ach verdamm... H-a-r-r-y.'_

Draco raufte sich die Haare. Die Hauselfen die gerade in der Gegend waren kicherten bei dem Verhalten ihres jungen Meisters. Draco war das natürlich nicht entgangen und schaute sie böse an.

"Was gibts da zu lachen?"

Ein paar Plopps ertönten und alle Hauselfen waren verschwunden. Draco drehte sich wieder um und steckte trozig seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen. Leise grummelnd machte er sich auf den Weg zu Harry.

Währenddessen wurde Harry langsam aus seinem Schlaf wach. Er kuschelte sich noch näher an seine Wärmequelle und seufzte zufrieden auf.

_'Hm... dieses Sofa ist herrlich, so schön weich und warm und dieses Herzklopfen beruhigt ungemein... moment mal... Herzklopfen?'_

Harry schlug langsam die Augen auf und sah ... schwarz?

_'Ist es schon Nacht?'_, dachte er sich und liess seinen Kopf langsam höher gleiten.

Dort traf er auf Snapes Gesicht. Harrys Augen wurden gross und er bemerkte dass er fast gänzlich auf Snapes Schoss sass. Er fühlte wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesciht schlug.

_'Ach du heilige Sch... wie ist das denn passiert?'_

Harry analysierte die Gesamtsituation und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass er ohne Snape aufzuwecken nicht aufstehen konnte. Dieser hatte seine Arme um Harrys Hüfte geschlungen. Als Harry sich etwas auf seinem Schoss bewegte um sich zu befreien schlang Snape seine Arme noch fester um Harry sodass dieser nun wieder an dessen Oberkörper klebte und Harry konnte hören wie er ein verägertes Grummeln von sich gab. Harry versuchte es nochmal aber ohne Erfolg.

_'Ich gebe's auf! Dann muss ich halt warten bis er aufwacht... aber um ehrlich zu sein...'_ Harrys Wangen wurden wieder rot. _'will ich diese Nähe noch ein wenig auskosten. Denn wer weiss was er tun wird wenn er aufwacht.'_

Somit kuschelte sich Harry wieder an Snape. Harry konnte nicht umhin zu grinsen als ein zufriedenes Grummeln von Snape kam.

Es vergingen keine zehn Minuten da klopfte es an der Tür. Harry hatte vor Schreck den Kopf gehoben und knallte damit in Snapes Kinn, der wiederrum dadurch aufwachte und brüllte: "Verdammt nochmal Harry kanns du nich aufpassen?"

Harry hielt sich seinen Kopf und schaute Snape trozig ins Gesicht.

"was kann ich denn dafür, dass dein Kopf im Weg ist?"

Während ihrer Diskussion haben beide nicht mitbekommen, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde und Draco im Türrahmen stand. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war total entgleist und zeigte Erstaunen, Verwirrung und Verlegenheit zugleich. Er räsuperte sich und sprach: "vielleicht sollte ich wieder gehen und ein andermal wiederkommen."

Harry und snape schauten ihn verblüfft an, dann sich gegenseitig ehe Harry aufsprang und versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen um ja nich seine Scham preiszugeben. "Nicht doch Draco. Ich werde dich doch jetzt nicht versetzten wenn ich dich persönlcih hergebeten habe."

Snape erhob sich elegant. "Nun dann lasse ich euch alleine. Ich habe sowieso noch einen Trank auf dem Feuer." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er durch die Tür und liess einen äusserst verwirrten Harry zurück.

_'Trank auf dem Feuer? Dass ich nicht lache! Der will nur nicht seine Verlegenheit preisgeben!'_

Harry hatte seine Arme gekreuzt und schaute trotzig drein. Draco sagte gar nichts dazu und dachte sich seins.

"Nun denn, wieso hast du mich herbestellt?", wollte Draco wissen.


	17. Chapter 17

Draco setzte sich auf den gegenüberstehenden Sessel.

"Ich habe dich hierher gerufen aus zwei Gründen. Erstens muss ich mir eine andere Garderobe zulegen. Ich habe mir zwar schon neue Kleider gekauft, aber dennoch sind diese nicht für die Schule gedacht, deshalb dachte ich mir, dass du mir dabei vielleicht behilflich sein könntest und zweitens mir dabei ein paar Informationen bezüglich der Slytherin-Gemeinschaft erklären könntest, da ich ab diesem neuen Schuljahr dein Hausgenosse bin."

Harry grinste ihn an.

Draco schaute ihn sprachlos an.

"Wie bitte? ... nochmal zurückspulen bitte. Hausgenosse? Soll das heissen du bist kein Gryffindor mehr sondern ein Slytherin? Und du willst dass ich mit dir shoppen gehe und dir noch unsere Sitten beibringe?"

"Du hast es erfasst." Harry lächelte, aber dies verschwand gleich wieder und ein ernster Blick trat an seine Stelle. "Aber zuerst denke ich sollten wir unsere Differenzen beiseitelegen."

Er streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. Draco schaute diese etwas verwirrt an als ihm klar wurde, dass Harry ihm ein Freundschaftsangebot machte. Er lächelte verlegen.

"Nach all den Jahren erwägst du eine Freundschaft mit mir? Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich nicht weiss was ich sagen soll."

"Du sollst auch gar nichts sagen, aber es wäre nett wenn du mein Angebot annehmen würdest. Mein Arm tut schon weh."

Draco kicherte und ergriff Harrys Hand.

"Nun gut ich nehme dein Angebot an, aber unter einer Bedingung."

"und die wäre?"

"Ich möchte gern erfahren wieso gerade ich? Wieso jetzt? Ich dachte immer Granger, Wiesel und du ihr wärt das Goldene Trio."

"Das ... dachte ich auch." Harrys Blick wurde traurig, aber gleichzeitig spiegelte sich in ihnen Enttäuschung und Wut wieder.

"bis ich herausgefunden hatte, dass sie alle nur wegen meines Geldes mit mir befreundet waren."

„Ach deswegen hast du dich am Ende des letzten Schuljahres so sehr von ihnen distanziert."

„Ja ich hatte ein Gespräch zwischen ihnen und Dumbledore belauscht bei dem sich Ron darüber beschwert hatte, dass er noch immer Zeit mit mir verbringen sollte. Er wollte seine Scharade nicht länger aufrecht erhalten. Hermione hatte nichts gesagt, aber ich weiss, dass auch sie von Dumbledore bestochen wurde um mit mir zusammen zu sein."

Draco starrte ihn noch eine Weile an und Harry musste zugeben, dass es ein seltener Augenblick ist in dem man Draco Malfoy sprachlos erlebt. Aber Draco hatte sich wieder gefasst.

"ok und wann willst du in die Winkelgasse gehen?"

Harry wedete mit der Hand.

"mir egal. Heute, morgen wann du Zeit hast."

"nun gut. Wenn es dir egal ist, dann können wir auch gleich losgehen, denn in 2 Tagen fährt der Zug nach Hogwarst falls du das vergessen haben solltest."

"Schon! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Zeit schon so schnell vergangen ist. Also gut dann gehe ich nur noch meinen Umhang holen und wir können los. Wenn du willst kannst du unten in der Eingangshalle warten. Somit können wir sofort zur Winkelgasse flooen."

Draco nickte ihm zu und sie verliessen die Bibliothek.

Kurze Zeit später erschienen beide im Tropfenden Kessel und betraten die Winkelgasse. Während sie die Strasse runtergingen fragte Draco schliesslich:

"Also du willst was über das Haus Slytherin wissen, nicht? Und was genau willst du wissen?"

"ich will wissen wie bei euch die Regeln sind. Was ihr gemeinsam macht. Alles was dir wichtig erscheint damit ich mich nicht wie ein völliger Idiot verhalte."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich wie ein Trottel benehmen wirst, wenn du dich so verhälst wie auf der Testamentseröffnung. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich beeindruckt war."

Sie blieben vor einem Laden stehen und schauten sich die Artikel im Schaufenster an.

"Also dass ich das richtig verstehe. Ich soll mich kalt und herzlos geben um dazuzugehören?"

"Nein!"

"Aber du hast doch gerade gesagt..."

"Nein du hast das falsch verstanden. Nach aussen hin erscheinen wir so. Aber wenn wir unter uns sind, dann sind wir doch normale Menschen. Du musst dich nur als einer von uns in der Öffentlichkeit beweisen."

"ah jetzt hab ich's verstanden."

"Gut. Damit denke ich ist Lektion 1 abgeschlossen. Komm du wolltest doch shoppen. Ich kenne ein paar gute Läden. Aber ich denke, dass wir zuerst alle Schulmaterialien kaufen und danach das was du persönlich brauchst."

Damit betraten sie Flourish & Blouds.

Viele Stunden später erschienen beide lachend und spassend in der Eingangshalle . aber das Lachen verging ihnen als ein ziemlich angepisster Severus Snape vor ihnen stand. Beide schauten sich kurz an und schluckten.

"Würden die Herren mir vielleicht erklären wo sie waren?", knirschte Snape.

"Nun... ", begann Draco, aber Harry unterbrach ihn.

"Es tut uns Leid. Ich hätte dir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen sollen, dass ich mit Draco einkaufen war."

"Das wäre wohl angebracht gewesen. Ich denke, dass Draco jetzt nach Hause gehen sollte."

Harry wollte Einspurch erheben, aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich denke auch, dass ich nach Hause gehen sollte. Meine Mutter wird sicher wütend sein, dass ich nicht zum Abendessen erschienen bin. Also bis dann im Zug Harry."

Harry nickte, Draco verabschiedete sich noch mal von Snape und verschwand im Feuer. Harry sah Snape an und fragte sich auf einmal wieso er sich überhaupt entschuldigt hatte. Er war vollährig und niemand hatte etwas über ihn zu sagen, aber da Snape nun sein Hauslehrer war, schluckte er einfach die Wut hinunter und bewegte sich Richtung Schlafzimmer.

"Wo wollen sie denn hin, Mister Potter?"

"Wieso willst du das wissen?"

"ich denke eine Erklärung wäre angebracht."

"auf was?" harry spürte wie er immer wütender wurde. _'Was will er von mir?'_

"Wo wart ihr?"

"Wo soll ich schon gewesen sein, in zwei Tagen fängt die Schule an und ich hatte in diesem ganzen Chaos meinen Schulbrief verloren, deshalb habe ich Draco gebetne mit mir in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Genügt ihnen das als Antwort?"

"Vorerst."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Snape sich um und verschwand in Keller. Harry starrte ihm fassungslos hinterher.

_'Was...war...denn...das?'_

Snape währenddessen schloss die Kellertür und lehnte sich dagegen. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haar.

_'Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Wieso habe ich mich wie ein Trottel aufgeführt?'_

Snape war wütend gewesen als er rausgefunden hatte, dass Harry im Manor nicht aufzufinden war. Deshalb hatte er Lucius angefloot um zu wissen ob Harry bei ihnen war, doch dieser hatte ihm berichtet, dass Harry mit Draco in der Winkelgasse sei. Trotzdem fühlte er sich irgendwie verletzt, dass Harry ihm nicht gesagt hatte, dass er weg ginge.

Er hatte sich so daran gewöhnt mit Harry unter einem Dach zu leben, dass er erst jetzt merkte wie wichtig ihm Harrys Anwesenheit geworden ist. Er wusst aber auch, dass dies bald ein Ende haben würde und deshalb fühlte er sich ein wenig schuldig Harry so angeschnauzt zu haben.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis machte sich auf den Weg zu Harry um sich bei ihm für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Er wusste, dass es gegen seine Natur war, doch er fühlte dass er es in diesem Fall tun sollte auch wenn er noch nicht wusste wieso.


	18. Chapter 18

Zur selben Zeit stand Harry unter der Dusche. Er hatte sich nach dem Gespräch mit Snape irgendwie schmutzig gefühlt. Er schloss die Augen, lehnte seine Stirn an die Fliesen und liess das Wasser langsam an sich herunterfliessen, alle Gedanken wegspühlend. Es war einfach ein befreiendes Gefühl.

Nachdem er sich abgewaschen hatte, stieg er aus der Dusche und band sich das Handtuch um die Hüfte. Dann betrat er sein Schlafzimmer um sich frische Sachen aus dem Schrank zu nehmen. Gerade als er den Schrank öffnete, klopfte es an der Tür.

"Herein."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Snape trat herein.

"Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

"Sicher."

Er wollte sich gerade in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin setzten als er ein Räuspern hörte. Er drehte sich zu Snape und stellte fest, dass dieser ihn nicht anblickte, aber einen leichten Rotschimmer in seinem Gesicht bemerkte.

"Wäre es nicht angebracht dir zuerst etwas anzuziehen."

Harry musste schmunzeln.

'Also kann Snape auch mal seine Verlegenheit zeigen.'

"Natürlich. Ich werde sofort wieder da sein."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er sich die Kleider aus dem Schrank und verschwand wieder durch die Tür zum Badezimmer.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel liess Snape sich in den Sessel fallen, das Gesicht in einer Hand verbergend.

'Wieso musste ich auch gerade zu diesem Augenblick auftauchen? Und wieso bin ich verlegen? Verdammt noch mal reiss dich zusammen Severus. Du kannst doch nicht einfach rot werden wegen einem Bengel der dein Sohn sein könnte. ... aber ... ich muss zugeben dass er nach der Blockadenlösung besser aussieht als vorher. Aaarggh.. klappe Severus.'

Er seufzte laut auf und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. Plötzlich ging die Badezimmer auf und Harry kam angezogen zum Vorschein. Er gesellte sich nun zu Snape.

"Also du wolltest mit mir reden?"

"Ja. Ich wollte mich dafür ...entschuldigen, dass ich etwas überreagiert habe."

"Etwas? Ich glaube du untertreibst. Ich finde deine Gesellschaft angenehm, aber du hast nicht das Recht über alles was ich tue Bescheid zu wissen."

Snape nickte.

"Ich werde das in Zukunft beherzigen."

"das hoffe ich doch."

"Nehmen sie sich nicht zuviel heraus Potter..."

Harrry unterbrach ihn. "Black"

"Entschuldigung?"

"Black. Mein Name lautet nun Black. Das war im Testament enthalten."

Snape nickte.

"Nun denn ...Black... wie ich schon sagen wollte sollten sie sich nicht zuviel herausnehmen. Ab morgen sind wir wieder Schüler und Professor. Ich dulde solch ein Benehemen nicht und das sollten sie wissen."

Harry grinste schelmisch .

'Na warte Professor.'

Er erhob sich und stemmte sich an den Sesselarmen ab um Snape ins Gesicht zu blicken.

"Aber Professor das weiss ich doch schon längst. Aber wissen sie was. Ich liebe es sie auf die Palme zu bringen."

Snapes Augen weiteten sich leicht.

"und wissen sie noch was."

"Nein aber ich werde es sicher jetzt erfahren."

Harry lächelte.

"Es versüsst mir den Tag."

Snapes Augen wurden noch grösser als Harry sich vorbeugte und ihm einen Wangenkuss gab. Schnell hatte Harry sich zurückgezogen und war lachend durch die Tür verschwunden, einen erstaunten Snape sitzen gelassen.

Harry rannte grinsend durchs Manor. Als er an der Bibliothek ankam, schloss er sich in dieser ein.

'Man wird Snape sauer sein. Ich glaube ich bleibe heute Nacht lieber hier.'

Mit diesen Worten zauberte er eine Coach in ein Bett. Er wollte sich gerade hinlegen als eine Eule durchs Fenster flog und ihm einen Brief vor die Füsse legte.

"Nanu? Wer schreibt mir denn noch zu so später Stunde?"

Harry nahm den Brief und öffnete ihn.

'Ah von Lucius. Die Hogwartsregeln.'

Als er die Regeln durchlas fiel ihm auf dass verschiedene ausser Kraft gesetzt wurden. Alle handelten von magischen Wesen, aber eine hatte man übersehen.

'Das ranghöchste magische Wesen hat das Recht alle Regeln nach belieben in oder ausser Kraft zu setzten.'

Und eine der ausser Kraft gesetzten Regeln wollte er sofort nach seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts wieder aktivieren.


	19. Chapter 19

Am folgdenden Morgen erwachte Harry sehr früh da er noch alle seinen Koffer zu packen hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Bibliothekstür, schliesslich wollte er ja nicht, dass Snape ihn entdeckte. Er ging gemächlich in sein Zimmer zurück um alles vorzubereiten. Mit einem Schwenker seiner Hand liess er seinen Koffer öffnen und seine Kleider sowie seine Bücher flogen automatisch und geordnet in diesen hinein.

Plötzlich tauchte Kreacher auf.

"Master Sir. Verzeihen Störung, aber Master Snape sie erwarten für Frühstück. Ich soll ihnen sagen, dass sie master Snape begleiten nach hogwarts."

"Ich danke dir Kreacher. Ich werde sofort zu ihm gehen."

Kreacher verbeugte sich und verschwand wieder.

'Wieso soll ich mit ihm nach Hogwarts reisen und nicht den Zug nehmen? Ach ist ja auch egal'

Er beobachtete noch wie sein Koffer sich schloss und verkleinerte diesen um ihn ja nicht zu vergessen. Er wusste ja nicht wann sie sich auf den Weg machten. Danach begb er sich zum Salon in dem sich Snape befand.

Dort angekommen sass Snape am Tisch und las den Tagespropheten. Vor ihm stand eine dampfende Tasse Tee. Als Harry eingetreten war schaute Snape auf, aber nicht lange und er verschwand wieder hinter seiner Zeitung.

'ich glaube er ist noch sauer wegen gestern'

Bei diesem Gedanken musste Harry schmunzeln. Er nahm gegenüber von Snape Platz und beschwor sein Frühstück herbei. Als er den ersten Bissen von seinem Brötchen nehmen wollte ertönte Snapes Stimme.

"Ich denke Kreacher hat dich unterrichtet, dass du mit mir nach Hogwarts gehen wirst."

"Ja hat er."

Harry biss herzhaft in sein Brötchen.

"und sie fragen sich nicht wieso?"

"Doch das tue ich."

"ich dachte es wäre ihnen angenehmer. "

Harry nickte. Doch dann kam ihm ein Gedanke.

"ich denke ich werde trotzdem den Zug nehmen."

"und wieso wenn ich fragen darf."

Harry grinste fies.

"weil ich die Schüler schocken will bevor wir in der grossen Halle sind indem ich mit Draco dort auftauche."

"Was haben sie denn in der grossen Halle vor?"

"das wirst du schon sehen. Ich verrate doch nicht jetzt schon alles sonst bist du ja nicht überrascht, aber gut dass du mich daran erinnerst. Ich muss noch Lucius eine Botschaft überbringen."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

'Mich überraschen? Was soll das denn werden?'

"nun denn dann treffen wir uns in zehn Minuten unten in der halle."

Harry nickte und Snape verliess den Salon. Harry zauberte sich Pergament und Feder herbei um sofort Lucius zu schreiben.

Zehn Minuten später tauchten sie am Bahnhof Kings Cross auf. Harry hatte Lucius in seinem Brief auch gebeten mit ihm zusammen den Bahnsteig zu betreten. Ehe sie durch die Mauer gingen legte harry die Illusion über sich. Die Schüler sollten ihn doch erkennen.

Kaum waren sie durch die Mauer zum Gleis 9¾ als auch schon die ersten sie anstarrten. Harry hatte sich dafür entschieden keine seiner abtegtragenen Muggelkleider zu tragen als er sonst immer tat, sondern einen schwarzen Anzug mit weissem Hemd und schwarzer Kravatte. Somit passte er perfekt in die Gesellschaft der Malfoys.

Jeder starrte ihn von Kopf bis Fuss an und man konnte an harrys Körperhaltung erkennen, dass sich was geändert hatte. Als dann auch noch Draco zivilisiert mit ihm redete und Harry ihn angrinste, wusste jeder dass dieses Jahr anders werden würde als alle anderen davor.

Harry verabschiedete sich von Lucius und Narzissa und stieg zusammen mit Draco in den Zug. Dort suchten sie sich ein leeres Abteil und warteten auf Dracos Freunde.

Es dauerte nicht lange und plötzlich ging die Abteiltür auf. Dort standen Ron und Hermine. Ron grinste ihn nervös an und Hermine schaute zu Boden.

"hey Kumpel wieso sitzt du bei Malfoy? Ich dachte du würdest mit uns in einem Abteil sitzen wie immer."

Harry schaute ihn kalt an.

"ich denke du denkst zuviel nach Weasley. Oder hat dir deine Mutter nichts von dem Vorfall erzählt?"

"Was für einem Vorfall? Meinst du den mit dem Rausschmiss aus dem Ordenshaus?"

"Nein, den meine ich nicht, aber dennoch denke ich hast du den Hinweis doch verstanden oder nicht?"

"Nein habe ich nicht. Harry wir sind doch Freunde. Was ist bloss los mit dir?"

"Hör sofort auf mit deiner Heuchlerei Weasley. Ich weiss schon lange, dass deine und Grangers Familie bezahlt wurdet um mit mir befreundet zu sein, also lass es und verzieh dich."

Plötzlich änderte sich Rons Ausdruck und er wurde gleichgültig.

"Nun denn dann können wir ja gehen. Los Hermine komm wir gehen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden sie. Harry lehnte sich zurück und blickte für den Rest der Fahrt aus dem Fenster. Er bekam nicht mal mit als Dracos Freunde das Abteil betraten und ihn anmachten. Bis Draco ihnen erklärte was los war.


End file.
